My Savior
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: Paul and Stephanie are clearly opposites, he's rich, she's not. He's looked up to, she's looked down upon. People see him for his worth, people deem her as the scum of the earth. He has the life most would kill for, she has the life most feel sorry for. But it doesn't matter, because like the old saying goes, opposites attract.
1. Mystery Man

**...why?...why am I starting another story? *sigh* I get bored way too easily lol.**

* * *

I could literally feel his eyes on me as I glided up and down the pole. I swiveled on it and then went down and landed into a split. Opening my legs, doing scissor motions, showing all I had to offer before getting in a crouching position and slowly began to stand up, using my hands to seductively slide up my legs as I did so.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ I thought. _I mean, I know I'm a stripper but damn, why does he have to be so creepy with it?_

After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to get up and walk over to him, I could hear my boss say to one of his goons. "What's she doing? Why is she going over there?" With his thick Jersey accent.

"Hey look, do you want a private dance or not? I can literally feel your eyes on me and it's disturbing" I said, placing my hand on my hips "I mean, I know I'm a stripper and it's your job to stare but why are you so creepy about it?"

He said nothing and looked down.

_Is he deaf?_ I thought "Hey, what's your problem? I asked as I snatched off his sunglasses

He slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, god he was beautiful. His beautiful hazel eyes made me melt. His blonde locks that hung past his shoulders looked ever so soft. Even though he had on a suit, his muscles poked through them, he was probably one of those gym rats. His lips are small but I bet he could kiss the hell out of you with them, his nose is a little on the big side but eh, it can be dealt with. His spicy cologne was driving me insane and then he smiled and I swear those were the most beautiful and whitest teeth I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh, so you could tell" he said softly "you could spot that I was watching you through my sunglasses?" He chuckled.

_Damn, that's a sexy ass voice._

"Well when you're a stripper you tend to have a sixth sense about a lot of things ok, so do you want the dance or not cause you're costing me money."

"Technically, you're costing yourself money, no one told you to walk over here." He said with a smile.

I scoffed. I hate when people are right and I'm wrong.

"Whatever. Do you want the dance or not?"

He stood up and got close to me, I turned a little and I could see my boss staring at us, waiting to see if he would have to sic one of his goons on this guy.

I then turned my head back towards this man, this living God in front of me. I don't know what it was about him, but him being this close to me was making my body do wonders, I've never felt like this before.

_I hope he pays for a full session._ I thought to myself, _I'd love to get in his pants._

"No." He said simply, before wrapping his hands around my hips.

_God why is he doing this to me? I'm gonna die_ I thought. He was driving me crazy, his simple touch made sparks inside me ignite.

"No?" I repeated, kind of offended

"N-O, no" he said with a smile

_Oh so you're a cocky bastard huh?_

"What? I'm not good enough for your attention or money?" I said getting an attitude.

"I never said that" he said letting go of my hips that now felt cold without his touch.

"Then what you saying? Cause I gotta go make some money" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You're beautiful"

_What? I haven't been called that in years, and only my dad or brother has called me that. Not another man, I don't know how to feel about this_.

I stood there with my mouth wide open, I had nothing to say.

He smiled and walked away, heading towards the door. I watched him until he reached the door and then turned his head to look at me, he smiled again and then left.

"What the hell was all that about?" My boss came storming over asking me

"What are you talking about Frank?"

"I'm talking about the damn human wrecking ball over here touching you."

"No touching the strippers" Dave said, one of his goons. I hate that bastard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it asshole"

"Boss, you gonna let this whore disrespect me like that?" His Brooklyn accent shining bright. Damn I hate when they're around one another, can't understand shit they're saying half the time.

"Ahh let it go" Frank said swiping at the air. "And don't disrespect her either"

"Fine" he said tightening his jaw. What a baby.

"So what did he give you?"

"Huh?"

"You stupid bitch, he said what did he give you?" Dave roared.

_Ah, bitch. Now that's the B word that I'm used to being called, not beautiful._

"Fuck you, you fat piece of shit" I roared back before looking at Frank. "What are you talking about? He didn't give me anything"

"We saw him slip something in ya hip" Dave answered

"Well if he did, I had no idea and it's probably no more than 200 bucks like all the other guys"

Frank nodded.

"What were y'all talking about over here for so long?" Dave asked

"As if I owe you an explanation, but nothing really. I got on to him for staring at me so weird and asked if he wanted a dance he said no and called me beautiful and left."

"HA! You? Beautiful? Go fuck ya self" Dave said

"At least I can get someone to fuck me unlike you, with your little 1 inch dick"

"Bitch" he muttered before storming off.

Yes Dave and I almost slept together, it was part of the ritual to get into the club, but when he pulled down his pants I literally could see nothing there except for what I guess he calls a penis, it was the size of a thumb! So I burst out into laughter and he's hated me ever since.

"Well, time is money, let's get moving toots" Frank said softly patting me on the shoulder. Unlike most strip club owners, Frank is actually very nice. He treats all the girls with respect and gives us days off when we ask and a raise or two here and there. You can actually sit down and talk to him, have a real conversation and he won't look at you or speak to you like you're the scum of the earth. He truly loves his girls and we love him. I'm just the only one that wants to get out of here, but I could never hurt Frank like that, especially not after all he's done for me.

There was a huge fight between me and my family and I left, I ran away and I bumped into Frank outside of a bar. I was 15, he took me in under his wing. He raised me like he was my father and gave me everything I wanted. Fed me, clothed me, No was never an answer in his house, I was basically a little spoiled brat. He never called me out of my name or tried to touch me an in inappropriate manner, always had respect for me. Then I got to be 18 and his exact words were "alright, you're a big girl now. It's time for you to start acting like it. I've taken you under my wing and got you this far and now you gotta help me, I'm talking about working the club"

My first thought was that he meant the bar or cleaning up, not actually working the pole. So I agreed, as if I had a choice anyway. So we went to training and it was hell. I cried everyday knowing what I was being trained to do, hell I still cry. And here I am now, 21 years old, shaking my ass for a dollar.

I nodded and watched him walk away. I felt around my hips and felt this huge bulge on both sides of the leather straps I was wearing. I grabbed what was there and my mouth went wide open. I counted the money and it totaled out to be 10 grand.

_How the hell did he get that there and I not feel it? Man he's good._ I thought.

I sucked in my teeth and looked at the door. Who is this mystery man and why did he do this?

* * *

**Like the story so far? Leave reviews :-)**

**BTW, readers of: **_A new beginning: I'm never looking back_** that story is on a slight hiatus so don't expect any updates just yet.**

**If you follow **_Trophy Wife_** it has been updated :-)**


	2. Help from a stranger

**Don't worry guys, I'm not going to start this story and leave my others in the dark or this one either, I actually hate when authors do that. It's very annoying. Its just the story A new beginning blah blah blah, you know the rest of the name lol, I just completely lost all passion for that story, that's why I haven't been writing on it. I'm going to try and finish it up as soon as possible, but until then it's on hiatus. I rather give you a great story with great quality and something that's worth the read then just a update with any o'l thing on it just to please you.**

* * *

_Ten grand, **Ten** grand!? What the hell am I supposed to do with ten grand? _I thought to myself.

_I love Frank, but I clearly cannot tell him about this. Not only will he take the majority of it, but this could be used as the money that I so desperately need to get out of here._

I stared at the money that laid in front of me, still stunned that it was actually here.

_Why would he do this?_

"Marie!"

I gasped and quickly began to stuff the money in my purse, literally getting the last hundred dollar bill in right before Andy, known as Vivica on stage, walked in.

"Hey Marie,"

"Yeah?" I said turning around

"Closing in five, they're about to shut off the lights and everything"

"Ok, thanks" I said giving her a warm smile.

"No prob." She said before turning to leave.

I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror, it was the first time in years that I've done this, to like truly look at myself without all the makeup on, the flashy outfits or to see another guy on top of me.

_I AM beautiful._

I lightly stroked my cheek and smiled. "Thank you" I said aloud to myself, thanks to this man, I truly see myself for what I'm worth and I don't need this job, but sadly, I can't leave it.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and headed for the front entrance, on my way out of the locker room, I past by the sofa where the young man that gave me the money was sitting earlier. I looked down and gasped when I saw his sunglasses lying there. I picked them up and examined them, they were black Tag Heuer automatic 881. They could easily run you $450 to $500 dollars. How I know? After this old guy got done dry humping me one day, he left his behind and I sold them for $425, later finding out they were worth a little bit more, but eh, I made a good profit considering I really didn't know much about them at the time.

Call me crazy, but maybe this is a sign or some shit, like maybe he's supposed to come back and get them and we can talk and he can explain why he did what he did. Either that or I just got lucky twice in one day and can sell these too, I stared at them for a few more seconds before stuffing them in my purse and walking out the door.

* * *

"Do that thing again where you put your leg over your head" the elderly man said, holding a crisp 50 dollar bill in his hand. Who the hell was I to deny such a small request for such a large amount of money?

"As you wish, Mr. Swanson" I said smiling as I did what was asked of me before letting my leg down and slowly sliding into a split.

He shook his head. "My, my, Ms. Marie, you are something else." He said sticking the money down in my bra.

Ms. Marie is my stripper name, I never really used my middle name much, so I figured I might as well put it to good use, besides it keeps people from knowing the real me. I used to be called Madam Marie, but I felt old with Madam in the front, Frank loved it and made me use it for a whole year, I hated it. Then he made me Dashing Marie and I thought that was even stupider so then he let that asshole Dave name me, and do you know what this dumbass named me? Mystique, fucking Mystique,what the hell?

"As always, it's my pleasure" I said as I hugged him, he smacked me on the ass before I walked off.

_Nasty ass._

A few minutes later, I was dancing for this younger guy, he had to be around 25 or 26, and probably had never been laid before because he was geeky as hell.

"What would you like next?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders and swaying my hips to the music.

He snickered. "Um...I...um" he snickered again before snorting

_Ugh._

"Just tell me what you want" I said politely in a seductive voice. "I'll do whatever you want baby" I said as I turned around so my back was facing him and I bent all the way down, touching the floor, shaking my ass In front of him.

"Oh my" he said as he patted me on the butt

_Such. A. **Fucking**. Amateur. _I thought

"Come on, slap me harder" I said as I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Really?...wouldn't that like hurt?"

"Just do it" I said nicely but putting a little bass in my voice.

He snickered and snorted again "okay" he said before lifting his hand high in the air and swinging it fast...only for it to barely touch me.

_Dude what the fuuuuuck? Get away from me_. I thought

I shook my head. "No baby, like this" I said smacking my own ass hard.

He flinched. "Owwww ouch! Wasn't that painful?"

_Being near you is painful._

I shook my head. "No, I like the feeling. Now you try it" I said as I turned around again.

"Hehehe, okay, okay" he said before smacking me, it was a little harder but still weak.

I smiled and I stood up, and turned around to face him, I grabbed the twenty dollar bill out of his hand. "I had a great time sweetie"

"Me too" he said grinning from ear to ear "you'll come back right?"

_Helllllll No!_

"Of course" I said smiling before walking away.

* * *

I sat at the end of the stage by the exit door where no one could barely see me, counting my money.

"So I guess ten grand wasn't enough huh?"

_I know that voice._ I thought to myself as I looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"**No**. The question is, what are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Um, I work here duh."

"You shouldn't be after all that money I gave you"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked, standing up, getting defensive.

"I just want to help you"

"Why!?"

He shrugged, "because I do"

"Well I don't need your help, and if you want your money back I'll be more than happy to give it to you"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. I don't want it."

"Well I didn't roll my ass around naked in it if that's what you're thinking"

He laughed. "Nope. I don't think that at all, actually if you did do that, then it would make me want to take it back" he said flashing that beautiful smile of his.

"Listen dude,"

"Paul"

"Listen Paul, I'm on the clock, and I don't have time for your games"

He shrugged, "Ok, well dance then"

"What?" I asked, confused

"You heard me, do your job, dance. I'm a paying customer." He said pulling up a chair, placing it directly in front of me before sitting down. He then pulled out his wallet, it was thick as hell. Full of big head hundreds.

He lifted up one and waved it in front of me. "Bend over"

I squinted my eyes and and snapped my head back a little. I was confused. I mean, like I've stated before, I am a stripper and this is my job, but...he's making it feel so weird.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" The softness leaving his voice.

"I'm...confused"

"You're confused about something you do every damn day?"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Am I supposed to treat you any other way?"

I looked down, saying nothing.

"Exactly. Now dance"

I glanced back up at him. _What happened to the nice guy?_ I thought.

"And you better make it worth my money, I don't have time for your games either"

I hopped of the stage and walked the very short distance over to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to sway my hips to the music, looking in any direction except for his.

"Yeah, not so fun being talked to like trash is it?" He said softly as he placed his hands on my hips to stop me.

"No. It isn't" I said softly

He sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to belittle you, I just want to help you. Why? I don't know, but you seem like the type of girl that can go so much further in life than this"

I put my head down.

"Have you ever had dreams?"

"Many"

"Name one"

"I always wanted to be a dancer, you know like a choreographer? I never expected it'd be this type"

"You're young, you're smart and you're beautiful, nothing is holding you back or stopping you from accomplishing your dreams except for you"

_He called me beautiful again_. I thought, trying not to blush.

"Why me? There's a bunch of other girls in this club besides me"

"Yeah, but they like doing what they're doing, you don't. For them this is life, for you...it's temporary."

_It's amazing at how much a stranger knows about me._

"Paul you don't understand"

"Well help me understand"

"It's just..."

"HEY!" Yelled out a voice. We both turned to see Dave walking towards us.

"Oh god, here comes this asshole, prepare yourself"

Paul nodded as he let go of my hips.

"What did I tell you about touching the strippers" Dave roared as he pointed his finger in Paul's face.

Paul smirked as he grabbed Dave's finger and stood up.

"First of all, what you're not gonna do is point your filthy ass finger in my face. It's probably been up a hundred asses today because that's exactly what it smells like"

I burst out in laughter.

Paul let go of his finger. "And second of all, I was paying for my dance so back off buddy"

"First of all" Dave said getting in Paul's face. "The strippers are supposed to be out there" Dave said pointing towards the middle of the club. "Not back here, and they know that" Dave said glaring at me before turning his attention back to Paul who was still smirking. I found that very funny and sexy at the same time.

"As for you" Dave continued "either follow the rules, or get out"

"Either get out of my face, or get knocked out" Paul said titling his head slightly.

"Oooooooh" I said mockingly as I watched.

"Excuse me? What did you just say pal?" Dave said

"First of all, I'm not your pal, and you damn well heard me right"

_Ok, maybe I need to step in. But then again, watching Dave get his ass beat would make my night._

"Ok guys, that's enough." I said stepping in between them. "We're gonna follow the rules, I promise" I said smiling at Dave

He shot Paul a evil glare before turning to me "you better"

"we will" I said grabbing Paul's wrist and walking towards the other side of the club with him as Dave watched us.

"Some tough guy he is huh?" I said as I sat Paul down on one of the sofas and laughed as I got in front of him and begin to sway to the music.

"Yeah" he said shaking his head. "Hey, you know you really don't have to dance for me if you don't want too"

"It's ok, besides, it'll keep Dave's eyes off of us for a while" I said as I straddled his lap and began to rock my hips as I tossed my hair, moving my neck in a circular motion.

"You're really good"

"And you're _**really**_ horny" I whispered into Paul's ear.

When I pulled my head back, I could see he was blushing like crazy and it was cute as hell to me. But this hard rod that I was feeling beneath my panties was a huge turn on.

"Sorry." He said putting his head down.

"Don't be" I said lifting it back up by his chin. "It's not like you're the first" I chuckled as I got off of him and turned around to bend over In front of him.

"Did that count as touching the stripper?" He asked as he smirked

I stood up and burst into laughter. "You're so stupid" I said as I gently punched his chest.

He shrugged. "Hey, you never know with the rules around here"

I laughed. "I have something for you"

"Keep them"

"What?"

"Keep the glasses, I don't want them"

"How did you..."

"That was going to be my excuse to come back, but I figured I might as well be honest with you instead" he said cutting me off.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"You sneaky bastard" I said smiling

He smiled. "What can I say?" He said lifting his hands in the air.

I entwined my fingers with his and straddled him once again. "And just for that, I'm going to torture you" I said as I began to slowly rock my hips against him, he was still kinda hard but after a while it was full blown.

I moaned into his neck as I kissed it, flicking my tongue out and slowly guiding it along the column of his neck until I reached his ear, nibbling on it a bit.

"You're killing me" he whispered in a low hoarse whisper as his hands guided my hips back and forth against his erect manhood.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yesss" he hissed. As I began to suck on his neck again.

"Then you're really gonna hate this" I said as I got off of him

"Wait...whaaa?" He asked confused.

I laughed. "That's what you get"

"You're a horrible person" he said grinning

I looked down, and smiled at the huge imprint that his dick had made under his slacks.

"Nice" I said pointing to it and putting my finger to my mouth.

He looked down and then back up, blushing again.

_Damn, that's so cute. I love it when he does tha_t. I thought

"I did my job, pay up" I said smirking

"Pssh, I think I payed you enough to last me a whole year" he said smiling

I laughed. Ya know, this guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Longer chapters or just frequent updates?**

**Still enjoying the story? Leave Reviews :-)**


	3. The Gym

**Seems like frequent won, judging on the messages I got from twitter followers and some of you reviewers. But some of you wanted longer chapters as well, I'll try my best to alternate back and forth to do both :-)**

**P.S. Damn guys, you want smut already? I mean I know she's a stripper but daaaaamn the story just started...Y'all nasty little minds Lol**

* * *

I laughed as I pointed to the sofa. "Hey, make sure you're not leaving anything, wouldn't want you coming back" I teased.

Paul smiled. "Then maybe I should just leave my watch then"

"You won't see it again" I laughed

"It's ok, I got plenty"

"Ugh, stop bragging" I said giving him the hand

"I'm nooooot" he said smiling.

"Don't make me get Dave on you" I teased

"Get him, let him come over here just to get fucked up."

I laughed as I shook my head.

"Yo!" Yelled Dave who was walking across the room at a fast pace

"Oh god, speak of the devil." I said rolling my eyes. "Oh, hi Dave, we were just talking about you" I said when he finally reached us.

"Yeah I bet" he said to me before turning to Paul. "Hey, it's closing time pal"

"Haven't we discussed this '_pal_' thing before?"

I smiled as I watched on.

"Ugh, would you please just leave?"

"Only because you said please...something I'm sure the ladies are used to hearing from you" Paul said as he elbowed me softly in the arm.

I shook my head as I smiled again. Something about Paul keeps a smile on my face.

"Fuck you"

"Hey, you might swing that way buddy, but I don't"

"Just get out" Dave said pointing towards the door before walking away.

"But yet you're the one leaving" Paul hollered as Dave kept walking.

"You're a mess" I said as I headed towards the back, noticing that Paul was following. I slowly turned around and looked at him. "Um...you do know it's employees only right?"

"Oh. Sorry" he said as he took a seat next to the bar. "I'll just wait for you here then"

"Why?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out so harsh

He shrugged. "It's late, I wanna make sure you get home safely"

"I will"

"You don't trust me or something?"

"I don't know you" I said with a chuckle

"You can get to"

"But not tonight, goodnight Paul" I said as I smiled and went to turn away when I felt his hand grab my upper arm.

"Wait"

"What?" I asked as I turned around

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Ma..."

"Not your stripper name"

"Bastard"

He laughed

"My name is Marie, but you won't know anything else about me until I'm ready for you too, so until then you'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Fair enough" he said letting me go "so that means you will get to know me, huh?"

"Oh shut up"

He smiled

"Just make sure you leave before Dave sees you"

"I'm sure I can handle him" he said smirking

"Goodnight Paul" I said with a smile before I walked into the back to gather my things.

* * *

Since I had been bringing in so much money lately, Frank gave me the week off and boy did I need it. This time was going to be used to refresh my body and just have a little me time.

_Too bad Paul doesn't know about this_ I thought to myself. _I hope when he shows up at the club and I'm not there he won't be disappointed._

I took a sip of my water before entering the gym. "Hey Tim"

"Hey Steph" the 15 year old boy said to me as I walked in. He was obviously too young to be working here, but he said his uncle let him work behind the counter to keep him out of trouble during the summer and the school year. Basically to give him something to do so he wouldn't end up with the wrong crowd again like he did a year ago when him and some boys from down the block robbed a video game store.

Also working here counted as half of his community service to get it off his record so he could apply for a real job later on in life.

"Your regular hour and thirty minute workout today?"

"You know it. But then again, I don't know, make it forty five, there's some new sets I wanna try out"

"You got it"

"Thanks" I said as he handed me the key to my locker and I went to put my stuff away.

15 minutes later I was doing my regular cardio before walking over to the weight section. I was just about to lift the bar when I heard

"Excuse me miss, but you're doing that extremely wrong, you'll blow out your back if you continue to do it like that"

_Oh. My. God. You've got to be fucking kidding me right now._ I thought

I let go of the bar and turned around to now see a face that was as shocked as my own.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a smirk

"Marie, what are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, I can workout wherever I please"

"True."

"What are you doing here?" I asked mockingly

"Same as you"

"Copycat"

"Aren't you supposed to be working? No offense"

"Why? Were you gonna come and see me?" I teased

He blushed.

_My god that is so cute!_

He let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe"

"You're too cute"

"Cute!? I'm a man, I'm not cute, I'm handsome"

I laughed, "well excuse me, but if you must know, I'm off for the week" I said as I let my eyes rape his body. Damn did he look good. His arms and chest were big as hell. His chest puffed out as he breathed and the veins from his arms poked out. His calves stuck out as he shifted to one side and I could see his abs poking through his wife beater.

_So that's what's hiding beneath those suits eh?_ I thought

"Like something you see?" He asked as he slowly spun around. It was then that I realized that I had been staring for way too long.

"Ugh. You're so full of yourself"

"Hey, you're the one that was gawking at me"

I rolled my eyes. "Just show me how to do the damn thing correctly, because you're cutting into my workout time"

"Ooooh, feisty now are we?"

"Don't make me break your face with this weight"

"Then you'd have nothing to look at"

"I'll take the risk" I said as I bent down and grabbed the bar. Paul got behind and grabbed my hips. "You know we're not in the club right?"

He laughed. "Well duh, I'm just trying to show you how to properly bend down and get the bar, you should be in a squatting position"

"Oh." I said as I lowered myself "now what?"

"Now grab the bar from under instead of over like you were doing before"

"Ok." I said as I did as I was told

"Now lift the bar"

I did and it came up with ease. "Wow, it feels so much lighter now"

"It's because you're no longer putting all that stress on your back"

"Good, lord knows I don't need a bad back at my age"

"So um, if you don't mind me asking...How did you afford this gym? I mean it's not your regular B plus gym that everyone can come to. It's known world wide and the majority of the time only high profiled athletes and entertainers and well... _rich_ people train here"

I tilted my head to the side giving attitude. "Excuse me? You think just because I'm a stripper that I can't afford a place like this?"

"I mean I'm not trying to be a asshole..."

"But you are" I said cutting him off and folding my arms

"But it is five-hundred to a thousand a month depending on the plan you have" he said shrugging as he looked down

"So what are you implying? That I slept with the owner or some shit?"

His head snapped up fast. "Oh no. I know for a **fact** that you've never slept with the owner."

"So you know him?"

"**Very** well, and he doesn't just sleep around with anybody he's a classy guy and..."

"You know what? You're a piece of shit, just leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore"

He looked shocked. "Marie, I'm sorry it's just that..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Save it, I don't want to listen to a word you say" I said as I walked over towards the butterfly machine.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ I thought to myself as I angrily started to pump my arms back and forth.

* * *

I was doing my last set of squats when I heard

*whistle* "well! well, well! I know that sexy little ass from anywhere! I'll be damned if it isn't Ms. Marie"

I rolled my eyes. _Great, I can't get peace anywhere I go._ I thought

I turned around to see three young men walking towards me, none of them could've been older than 20, probably college students.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"Oh come on, clearly you haven't fucked that many guys" the short haired brunette one said. I'm assuming he's the leader.

The other two laughed as they gave him a high five

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Marie, we've gotten to know each other quite well a few times and you've taken quite a bit from my account to say the least" he said with his arrogant smile. "Chuck, remember me?"

I smiled "oh yes, I remember you, how could I ever forget?"

"See"

"I mean, it's hard to forget a guy who has a dick you have to use a microscope to see"

His friend burst out laughing as he glared at me.

"Oh yeah? Well I do remember you screaming my name and begging for me to give you more of this dick"

"Oh honey, it's called acting, it's all for the money at the end of the day. If we really told you guys how we felt, we'd never make a dime now would we? Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to my sets."

"You piece of no shit bitch" he said as he grabbed my shoulder

"Get the fuck off of me" I roared

"bitch make me" he said tightening his grip

"Hey, what the hell is going on over here?" Paul said as he walked over, making Chuck release his grip on me.

"Mind your own damn business dude" one of Chuck's friends said.

"She **is** my business" Paul said getting in his face and grabbing his shirt.

"Hey, let my friend go" the other boy said, but was stopped as Paul grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't make me hurt you two idiots"

"Hey, do you know what _your business_ is doing for a living at night?" Chuck teased

"Actually, I do" Paul said throwing a look that could kill at Chuck while still choking out one of his friends and holding the other.

"Are you her pimp? You must be so proud. I must say she does her job very well. You'd be amazed what you could get for a few lousy bucks, fucking whore"

"Hey you're hurting him!" Said the guy whose shirt Paul was holding tightly in his grasp as he saw his friend turning red.

Paul let them both go as he turned his attention to Chuck. "What did you say?" Paul said getting into Chuck's face.

"Hey dude, I'm a paying customer, don't make me get the fucking owner on you. I'm sure he's an even bigger dude that could kick your ass"

Paul smirked. "I don't it's humanly possible to kick my own ass"

"What?" All three boys and myself included said in unison

"You see, _Chuck_, thats your name yes?" Paul said grabbing him by his shirt and forcing him into the nearby wall. "This _is_ **my** gym, and I can do whatever the fuck I want in it and to _who_ I want"

_Paul is Tim's uncle? Oh my god I hope he doesn't talk to Paul about me. I don't want him telling him everything._ I thought

"This is your gym?" Chuck asked

_Idiot. Well duh, he just said it was._

"Yes you little shit, why don't you try learning information about the places you go next time. Now you and your friends can either workout or get the fuck out, your choice"

Chuck looked around and then at his boys. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do" one said

"Yeah what he said" the other answered

Not to be scared off, Chuck answered "fine, we'll stay"

"Alright then, that's fine but stay your little asses somewhere over there" Paul said letting him go.

"Fine." Chuck said "but we call the cardio section next, we have a huge track meet coming up for college and..."

"I don't give a fuck" Paul said waving his hand "just get your little asses over there" he said pointing towards the weights. "You need strong legs idiot, cardio can be done at anytime"

Chuck glared at me and Paul once more before walking off.

"Oh, so you think I can't afford you huh?" I said teasingly, while folding my arms

"Well I am expensive" he smirked

"Thanks for the save"

"No prob. Hey, about earlier, I'm so sorry"

"Drop it, it's water under the bridge"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, because you women have a way of saying one thing but meaning another"

I chuckled. "It's ok"

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"When?"

"Tonight. You did say you had the week off"

"I'll think about it"

"Oh come onnnnn, please?"

I laughed. "I don't like beggars"

"Ah man" he said as he put his head down.

"Hey, times up" Tim said as he walked over to me.

"Thanks, I'll just go get my stuff"

"Alright" Tim said as he smiled and walked away

"Ah, the $250 a month timer plan" Paul said nodding his head "I almost forgot that one existed" he said with a smirk

"Fuck off" I said as I smiled and walked towards the women's locker room.

* * *

"Alright bye guys, see you later" I said as I waved at Tim and Paul who were sitting behind the large reception desk.

"Later" Tim said as he went back to pecking on the keyboard

Paul winked at me as I walked out.

"Hey, you think you can do me a favor?" Paul said turning to Tim

"Sure thing unc, what is it?"

"Can you go in the database and get Marie's number for me?"

"Who?"

"Marie, you know the chick that just said goodbye to us"

"Marie? You mean Steph right? As in Stephanie Marie"

"Stephanie? That's her real name?"

"Uhhhh yaaa"

"Hmm. What all do you know about her?"

"What don't I know about her? She's like my best female friend ever, we tell each other everything"

"And how long has this friendship been going on for?"

"About 3 months, that's when she started working out here, we started talking one day and just clicked, I've known her for three months but it feels like years, she's awesome."

"Did she pay for her membership or did you let her in cause she has a pretty face and hot body?"

Tim laughed. "She paid"

"And she's never _tried_ anything with you, has she?" Paul said getting curious

"Meaning?"

"Like tried to touch you?"

"Dude no. She's cool"

"Ok, just making sure"

"Why would you even think something like that?"

"Um...never mind, no reason, just get me her number"

"Isn't that going against like employee code?"

"I'm your boss, you do as I say"

"Fine, whatever, but if she finds out, you're getting the backlash from her, not me. Because Steph can be vengeful" he said as he typed in a few codes in the computer and a picture of Stephanie, along with her name, number and address popped up. "There you go, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta take a leak" Tim said getting up and running to the bathroom.

Paul sat down in the leather chair and looked at the computer, grabbing a piece of pen and paper as he wrote down her information.

"Well, well, well. At least I finally know something about you..._Ms. McMahon_"

* * *

**Leave Reviews. :-)**


	4. A great ending to a good night

**I sure as hell hope this is long enough for you guys lol :)**

* * *

"hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone. Which was rare as I hardly ever got any phone calls, at least not on my home phone.

"Hello beautiful"

"How'd you get my..." I sighed. "Tim."

"Yep"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Don't. I made him do it"

"I'm sure there's something in your terms and conditions that states neither of you are allowed to do this"

He laughed. "Maybe, maybe not" god his voice sounded even sexier over the phone. Is there anything that he can't do so perfectly?

"Creep."

He laughed again, "sooo,"

"So what?"

"How about that dinner?"

"What about it?" I asked teasingly

"You still wanna go?"

"I never agreed"

He let out a nervous chuckle

"Are you blushing?" I asked

"Heh...heh...maybe"

_Oh my god I wish I could be there to see that._ I thought

"You know me so well huh?" He asked

"Maybe, maybe not" I teased.

"I would really love to see you"

That made me smile. It's amazing how a person I know so little about seems to have such a huge affect on me. He makes me smile, laugh and angry all at the same time. I've never experienced this with someone before. And if I had to be honest, I'd really love to see him too even though I was playing hard to get. I'm going to agree to go on this date with him for two reasons, one, because I want to see him and two, well there's just one little thing I gotta know before we go any farther.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes"

"Well what if I want to see you too?"

"Really!?" He said. I smiled, I could hear the excitement in his voice. "I mean um...oh what the hell, REALLY!?"

I laughed. "Yes you fool"

"Yaaaaay"

I shook my head as I let out a small chuckle. "You're too cu...I mean handsome"

"There ya go"

"When should I be ready? I know if you have my number you have my address"

He chucked. "Yup, how about by 7:30?"

"Gotcha"

"Stephanie"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're going out with me tonight"

"Let's see how the night goes and I'll tell you If I'm glad or not" I said teasingly

_I bet he's doing that cute little smirk of his_. I thought

"Are you smirking?" I asked

There was silence

"Hello?" I said

"What the fuck? Can you see me through the phone or some shit?"

I burst into laughter, and he started to laugh too.

"I told you strippers have a sixth sense"

"Ha, ha, just be ready"

"I will be" we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I looked over at the clock. "an hour and forty five minutes until show time" I said to myself as I grabbed a towel and went to get a shower.

* * *

Paul stared at the phone for a few seconds more before placing it on the charger.

_She said yes, she's actually agreeing to go on a date with me_. He thought to himself

"Well, Paul you better start getting ready" he said aloud to myself. He had already gotten his shower, so the only thing to do was to find a nice place for them to have dinner and make reservations, get dressed, and then go and get Stephanie.

At the last minute Paul got them reservations to this nice restaurant on the other side of town. He started to get dress and noticed he was getting more nervous by the minute. He walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

"Get yourself together Paul, it's not like this is your first date" he said to himself. He didn't know why, but something about Stephanie made him nervous, but in a good way. Any other date he would have been cocky and confident, but this time he wasn't. She was special to him, she was definitely different from most of the girls he's dated too, not because of the stripper thing, but just because she was so strong and bold. He was used to girls that were all over him, ones that were clingy and needed him for every little thing, he has only known Stephanie for a week and he already knew she's wasn't going be that way.

Paul finished buttoning up his shirt, and threw on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys as he headed out the door. He put the directions of Stephanie's address in his GPS system and rolled out.

After ending up in the same spot three times, Paul was ready to throw his GPS out the window.

_Stephanie must have lied about her address or something, because there's no way she lives here._ Paul thought to himself.

This was a upscale neighborhood, full of beautiful condos and apartments. Something that would surely run you on the expensive side. He wasn't judging Stephanie in a bad way, but usually strippers didn't make enough money to live in a place of this caliber. He didn't expect her to be in some city dump because she has high standards, but he also didn't expect her to be in a place like this either.

He sighed as he roared his Ferrari F12 and pulled on the side of the rode. He got out and locked the doors as he walked up to the entrance building of the luxury condos.

The doorman greeted him as he walked by.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Stephanie Marie McMahon please" Paul said to the woman behind the desk.

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes, we have a date tonight."

"How sweet." She said as she typed in the name in the computer. "12th floor, room 1200"

Paul arched a brow. "Is that the penthouse?"

"Yes, well one of them. Problem?"

"No. Just wondering, thank you" he said before walking off.

_What the hell, how can she afford this? _He thought before walking to the elevator.

* * *

I checked myself one last time in the mirror to make sure my hair and makeup was perfect. I was wearing a lime green bandage strapless tight fitted dress, I did a little turn to see how my dress hugged all my curves and showed off my long legs. My black wedge heels went with it perfectly. I sprayed on some of my Fendi perfume and grabbed my black clutch and pulled the strap on my shoulder. I was just about to walk into the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I ran by the mirror to check my hair and make up once more, touching my hair to make sure the curls stayed in place and then checking my lipstick.

"Perfect" I said with a smile before walking over to the door and opening it. My smile became even wider as I looked at the man before me. Paul looked very nice, he had on a black pair of dress shoes with dark blue jeans and a crisp black dress shirt with the top buttons undone, along with a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up showing off his black diamond Rolex. His Armani Code cologne rushed through my nostrils as he shifted to one side. God was this man perfect, just everything about him was. His hair was was pulled back into a slick ponytail, I prefer it down, but I can make do with this. It didn't change how perfect he was to me.

I stopped my glazing when I heard him laughing a little. _Damn it, I was staring for too long again._ I thought.

"You look amazing, beautiful as always" he said when I finally met his glaze.

"Thank you" I said blushing a little. "You wanna come in or do we need to head straight there?"

"Straight there would be great seeing as I'm a little late since I got lost"

"How did you get lost?"

"Long story, anyway, let's go"

"Ok" I said as I cut off the lights and locked the door as we headed towards the elevator.

When we got outside, I felt him wrap his arm around my waist as we walked towards his car.

_I love it when you touch me_. I thought to myself as I glanced up for a short moment to look at him before looking straight ahead.

"Damn, nice car" I said when we finally got to it.

"Thanks. Tim has been riding my ass about me giving it to him for his 16th birthday" Paul said as he opened the door for Stephanie as she stepped in and sat down. He closed it and walked around to the other side and got in.

"You're not actually going to give it to him are you?"

"Hell no, you know that boy is a loose cannon"

"You got that right, start him off with a go-cart"

Paul burst into laughter as he shook his head and turned on the car.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the heavy metal music blared throughout the car.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I like my music a little on the loud side" he said before switching over to the next CD.

_**If you like then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh, oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. If you like it then you shou-**_

He shut the music off fast, embarrassed

Stephanie burst out into laughter. "You're a Beyonce fan?"

"Hey, leave my wife alone" he said smiling as he pulled off.

"I like her too, I have all her albums"

"Oooh me too!"

"I was joking"

I laughed a little and smiled as I saw Paul blushing like crazy.

"So back to Tim"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope. Back to Beyonce"

He gave her a playful glare. "I was thinking of getting him a Mercedes or BWM, something simple"

"You call that simple? Cars that cost over a hundred thousand dollars aren't simple Paul, I would know, I have one"

"What?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I have a white Mercedes, and it's anything but simple to me"

"What model?"

"2013, I got it last year"

"Wow, you've been putting in work"

I laughed. "For your information, it was a gift"

Paul wanted to ask from who, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not. Was it a gift from her family? Or perhaps a man she slept with? He definitely didn't want it to be number two so he just decided to stay quiet on that.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was nice, they laughed and talked about quiet a few things. Found out what each other did and didn't like. It was almost as if they didn't need to go to dinner since most of the chatter was done in the car. Paul pulled up to the restaurant and gave his keys to the valet as they walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Kinsley's" the woman behind the podium greeted us

"Hello," Paul greeted her back "reservation under the name of Levesque"

_My god. Even his last name is perfect!_ I thought. _Stephanie McMahon Levesque, that sounds beautiful! Wait...what the hell Stephanie, you're way too far in your head, this is just the first date and you don't even know if you're going to like it or not._

"Ah, right this way" the woman said as she grabbed two menus and led us to our table.

"Here you are, your waiter will be with you in a moment" she said as she handed us our menus and walked away.

"So, since most topics of discussion got done in the car, what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"We can talk about how beautiful you are"

I blushed. "Quite the charmer aren't you?"

"I say it because it's true, not because I'm trying to get on your good side"

I smiled. "I like your last name, it sounds French"

"It is"

"Can you speak French?"

"Oui, je parle français très bien" (yes, I speak French very well)

_Dude seriously, stop being so fucking perfect_

"Well, well, well, Mr. Levesque, I must say I'm very impressed." I said touching his hand for a slight moment. "Je parle français ainsi" (I speak French as well)

"Ah, nice" he said smiling "smart, beautiful and bilingual, my kind of woman"

I chuckled. "I'm not as good as you, but I know enough to get by if I went there"

"Ainsi, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, je suis très impressionné" (Well, either way, I'm very impressed)

"Merci" (Thank you)

We smiled as we looked across the table from one another.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your waitress for this evening"

"Hello Tiffany" Paul said smiling "how are you?"

"I'm great thanks, and you two?"

"Good" Paul answered "can't complain"

"Good," I said with a smile

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Sweet tea for me" Paul said

"I'll have The Presidential Margarita please"

"Go head Mrs. Obama" Paul teased. While Tiffany and I laughed.

"Appetizers?"

"What cha got?" Paul asked

"Well, our spicy southwestern egg rolls are to die for"

He looked at me and I nodded.

"That'll be fine" he said

"Alrighty then, be right back" she said before walking off.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" He asked

_You_. I thought

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, um, nothing" I said quickly. "I like to Dance, workout, play Call of Duty"

"My type of girl!" He said snapping his fingers and rolling his neck

I laughed. "You're too funny, I love a guy that can make me laugh" I said touching his hand.

"Oh yeah?...you _love_ me huh?" He said winking

"Oh shut up" I said touching his hand again

"You can hold it if you want" he said inching his hand closer to mine

I snatched mine back, "being full of yourself again" I said with a smile.

He shrugged. "I just want to be as close to you as possible" he said grabbing my hand and holding it in his, making small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

_I'm going to die, he's killing me._ I thought

"Here ya go"

_Fuck you Tiffany! _I thought to myself when she came back

"One sweet tea for you sir, and one Presidential Margarita for you ma'am"

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed my drink.

"And here are your egg rolls" she said placing them on the table

"They better be good" Paul said teasingly as he grabbed one, "or I'm going to pinch you" he said taking a bite.

"Oh don't do that" she said smiling

_Ok bitch, no flirting with my man...wait, well he's not my man...but...ugh whatever _I thought to myself. _Why am I getting so jealous over something so simple and innocent? I guess it's because I'm finding myself becoming more and more attracted to him as time goes on._

"Oh god, they're absolutely delicious Tiff"

_Oh, so now she has a nickname? Damn it Steph, stop this._

"Told ya" she said lightly touching his shoulder

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm" Paul said taking another bite

_I know something that can make you moan even louder._ I thought with a sly smirk

"Steph, babe you gotta try these" he said handing me one

_I'm his babe! Eeeeek!_ I thought, as I smiled, not being able to control my happiness.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed it and took a bite. "My god, they are delicious"

Tiffany smiled. "You two ready to order?"

"Yeah, about 50 more of these" Paul said with his mouth full, pointing towards the egg rolls. Tiffany and I laughed as we watched him devour them.

* * *

The rest of the night couldn't have been more perfect, dinner was perfect, dessert was, the nice walk on the beach was, and just having Paul there was perfect. We got to my condo and I unlocked the door and stepped in, turning on the lights.

"They living room is straight ahead"

"Ok" he said walking in

I took off my heels and left them at the door while I walked to my bedroom. I took off my dress and put on a tight fitted white tank top, with the name "Dashing Marie" in huge pink cursive letters going across the top. "Dashing" was on the left side and "Marie" was on the right, divided by a huge v-cut in the shirt. Then I put on my black short shorts, that were obviously meant to be worn around the house, seeing as how small they were and how tight they fit. I walked into the bathroom and brush the curls out of my hair before putting my hair in a braided ponytail to the side.

_Damn this is a nice place._ Paul thought. _Almost as nice as my place in Miami._

"Hey there" Paul looked up as Stephanie walked in. She was looking hot as hell, she had taken off her dress and removed all her make up and had her hair in a ponytail.

_Damn, she's beautiful when she's not even trying to be._ He thought.

"Hey" he answered back "I hope you don't mind me making myself comfortable" he said pointing to his jacket that laid on the other couch. His shirt was slightly undone just a little bit more, giving a sneak peek to his chest and his shoes were off.

"Not at all, nice socks"

He smiled as he looked down at them. "I love designer things" he said clicking his feet together.

"Me too" she said sitting next to him on the couch, turning towards him and folding her leg under the other leg that hung down. "I have a Louis Vuitton bag that is to die for"

"Oh yeah?" He said, moving closer, so that now their bodies were touching.

She blushed.

"This place is beautiful"

"Thank you, I love it here" I answered as I looked at the huge windows that overlooked the city. I pointed towards the windows. "That's the best part about living here, looking at the city"

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a pole hidden somewhere in here?"

I laughed. "Nope. I leave work at work. Trust me, it's the last thing I want to think about when I come home"

"Ah" he said nodding,

"Speaking of which. There's something we need to talk about"

"Ok" he said turning to look at me.

"Can you accept me, like, if we were to get on a serious level, would you accept what I do for a living or would it be a problem?"

"Seeing as neither one of us can predict the future, I think that's something we should discuss when we cross that path. I don't want to say yes, and then there's some huge blow out between us over it, and I don't want to say no and possibly miss out on the best thing that could ever happen to me and that's you"

I bit down on my lower lip to control the smile that was threatening to form, I was already blushing like crazy, I could feel it. But I had to keep it together, we needed to have this conversation.

"I know you've said it before, but why me? I mean, of all the women in the world you choose to go after a stripper"

"A stripper with hopes and dreams and one who wants to better her life and never wanted to be doing what she's doing in the first place. A stripper with respect for herself"

"Pfft, if you're a stripper you have no respect for yourself"

"But you're one in a million, you're the only one that does"

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome, and it's very true. I believe in you Steph, you will go somewhere in life, and I'll be more than willing to help you if I can" he said with a smile.

I looked at for a moment before I grabbed his face and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around me as I straddled him. It was just like being in the club a week ago when we were in this same position. Now, here I was, grinding my hips against his erect manhood as we kissed and our tongues fought for control.

"mmmm" I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my tongue. I loved the feeling of having his hands on my body as they roamed around, touching and grabbing whatever they could.

He let out a small grunt as I grinded harder onto him, he cupped my ass and made me move a little faster. I grew more and more excited the harder he got.

Keeping my lips on his, I started to unbutton his shirt, reaching in and feeling his hard abs. I removed my lips from his and started to kiss,suck and lick his neck.

"Ahh" he moaned in pleasure

My tongue made it's way up from the bottom of his neck to his ear, where I sucked on his earlobe a bit before whispering in his ear. "You wanna take this to my room?"

He pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes, they were full of desire. He rested his hands on my hips.

"I think we should wait"

"Why?" I asked softly

"I want to get to know everything I can about you, before I make love to you. I want to know who Stephanie is and what she's capable of, not _Dashing Marie_" he said looking at my shirt "In my opinion, that's more important" he said looking down and then up.

Any other time, if a guy would have rejected me, which is very rare, I would have been pissed. But instead, I was happy, I was genuinely happy. He was treating me with respect and wasn't trying to take advantage of me, because in this moment he truly could have if he wanted to.

"Is that ok with you?" He asked, noticing that I was quiet

"Yes" I said with a smile

"I don't want you to feel like I'm turning you down, because when I get home I'm probably going to punch myself in the nuts for this"

I laughed. "It's ok, I understand" I said as I lowered my head and gave him a long, passionate kiss before gently pulling back.

"Yep, definitely gonna punch myself" he said looking down and then back at me "but I'd love another date" he said smiling.

"Deal" I said as I climbed off of him and stood up.

"Awesome" he said as he put on his shoes and walked over and grabbed his jacket. I held his hand as we walked towards the door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, huh?" He said when we got to it

"Yeah" I said making small circles on the back of his hand like he did with mine earlier tonight.

He bent down and gave me a kiss before opening the door, not watching what he was doing as he was still looking at me, when he turned around the door smacked him slam in the face.

"AHHHHH!" He said placing his hand over his face

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, that's right, just laugh"

"I'm sorry" I said as I stood on my tip toes and removed his hand, kissing his eye. "Feel better?"

"No!"

I burst out laughing. "Well I tried"

He shook his head and he tickled my sides. "This is just life punishing me for not going back there with you" he said pointing towards the hallway that lead to my room.

"I guess so" I said smiling,

He kissed me one last time before stepping outside the door. "Goodnight Steph"

"Goodnight Paul."

And boy what a good night it was.

* * *

**Leave Reviews.**

**Working on **_Trophy Wife_**, should have a update either tonight or tomorrow :-)**


	5. Rejection at its finest

**You guys gotta understand something, it's summer and that means I'm going to be lazy...VERY lazy lol. 9 times out of 10 I already have the update written, I'm just too lazy to proof read and edit it. But word of advice, it would be best to drop by my twitter and light a fire under my ass every now and then, trust me, I already have three people that do it and it works lol. My username is MegaStephHHHFan**

* * *

Paul and I have been going out a lot for the past few weeks and we finally made it official that we were dating. He's not a huge fan of what I do for living, he doesn't say anything but I know it bothers him. He rarely comes to the club anymore, he says it's because he doesn't like to see me grinding on other guys which is completely understandable.

But I have to admit, things are getting a little weird for us, so it seems to me. I mean, in about another week, we will have been together for two months and he still hasn't touched me. I mean, I know I should feel respected but lately I've been feeling rejected. It's like, whenever I make a move he keeps pulling the "we should wait" thing. I mean like what the hell? We're grown, what is there to "_wait_" for?

I'm starting to think there's a lot more behind this then him just wanting to be a nice guy. Is it that he doesn't want to sleep with me because I'm a stripper? Does he think I have some sort of disease or some shit? Because if he does, just let me clarify right now that I don't. Besides, I don't even sleep with the guys I dance for, I remembering voicing my opinion about that to Frank and since I make so much money for him anyway he agreed. I've only slept with two of my clients, one a few months after I started, which was when I was 18, Then I didn't sleep with another guy until about a two years later, he was the old guy I mentioned a while back. And technically we didn't sleep with one another because my clothes never came off, he just basically dry humped me in his underwear which was not only disgusting but uncomfortable. Then there was Chuck's dumbass, he was the last one. The sex with him was so fucking competitive, it was as if he was trying to prove something. So see, only **two** guys, which I used protection with, I'm not a slut and I don't have anything, so why is Paul afraid? That's something I'm going to have to get to the bottom of tomorrow when he comes over for dinner. My plan is to try and seduce him, and when he tries to back out, which I know he will, that's when I'm going to come down hard on him about him not wanting to sleep with me.

* * *

"Put it wherever you want" I told Kenny as I began to shake my ass in front of him.

He snickered and placed the $20 bill in the back of my leather shorts. My god he's annoying, he's the same 25-26 year old that I still think has never gotten laid. He acts like a child but he spends money on me like crazy so I guess I shouldn't complain much huh?

I turned around and smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Kenny"

"Oh you're very welcome" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll have Blossom come over and dance for you okay?" I said walking off before he could respond. "Hey Blossom" I said when I found her.

"Yeah?" The pink haired beauty answered as she turned around

"Nerd boy is waiting for you"

" oh come on! I had him last time! Isn't it Tiffany's turn?"

"Nope, she had him yesterday and Kelly had him the day before, it's your turn again"

"Fuck. He better not start giggling again" she said shaking her head as she walked off.

I laughed, it's funny how we all hate Kenny.

* * *

"Mmm. You make me feel so good Marie" said Tony, a club regular.

"That's my job" I said smiling as I continued to slowly grind on him. Tony was cute, he was Cuban and had a sexy ass accent.

"And you do it very well" he said cupping my ass, making me grind on him harder.

"What would you like next?" I whispered into his ear

"We could take this to one of those rooms back there, I'll pay double the price"

I pulled back and smiled at him, "aww, sorry Tony but I don't work the rooms."

"Why not?"

"It's not my cup of tea" I said getting off of him. "But, whatever else you want, I'll be more than happy to give to you"

He put his head down.

"Aww" I said as I sat in his lap and gave him a hug

"Damn you Marie" he said before we both started laughing.

* * *

"Thanks Roger" I said to the man leaving as I walked towards the back where the stage was, thats where I go to count my money. I was so focused that I didn't even see anyone sitting in the chair next to the stage, it wasn't until they grabbed my arm that I realized it. "Hey who the hell do you think you are you...Paul! What are you doing here?" My frown quickly turning into a huge smile.

He smiled back. "Obviously about to get cursed out I guess."

"I'm sorry" I said as I sat in his lap

"You're looking hot as usual" he said rubbing my bare legs.

"Thank you" I said as I went in for a kiss but he turned his head a little, causing me to kiss his cheek instead. "What was that for?" I asked

"What was what for?" He said looking at me with a smile.

"Shut up and kiss me" I said grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're feisty, I like that" he said rubbing his nose against mine

"My god, not you again, wouldn't it be better if you just stayed away pal?" Dave said as he walked over towards us.

"Seems to me you're jealous Dave" Paul said rubbing my leg as he looked up at him

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"And why would I be jealous?" Dave said folding his arms

"I have the girl you've always wanted and _still_ want. You're mad because she rejected you and you have feelings for her"

"You're crazy"

"So I've been told" Paul said shrugging "but then again, you didn't deny it soooo"

"Fuck off"

"You came over here, remember?"

"I hate you"

"I love you too baby" Paul said winking at Dave

"Fucker" Dave said before turning around and storming off.

I laughed, "you're too much" I said wrapping my arms around "so you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe"

I smiled "I've really missed you lately" I said looking down

"I've missed you too, but you know coming here makes me uncomfortable now that we're dating. Hell when we weren't it made me uncomfortable because of how jealous I got"

My head shot up. "You got jealous?"

"Yeah. It pissed me off seeing my girl...well future girl" he said smiling "grinding on some asshole"

"It's means nothing"

"I know, it's the job, I still get jealous though"

I chuckled. "Well at least you get to do things to me that they'll never have the opportunity to do"

"Oh yeah?" He said rubbing my leg, smiling at me. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" I said kissing him on the lips. "Well I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be there"

"Ok, bye babe" I said waving as I walked backstage.

* * *

_He's a little late, not usually like him but I'm sure he has a good excuse. _I thought to myself as I fixed our plates and sat them on the dining room table. I was just about to go get something from my room when the door bell rang.

"That must be him" I said to myself as I walked towards the door. "Hey babe" I said after I opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" he said giving me a hug and handing me flowers. "These are for you"

"Thank you. I'll go put these in water" I said walking into the kitchen

"Smells good in here"

"I've been working hard" I said walking back into the living room where he was sitting on the couch.

"Dinner is ready, unless you want to sit and talk for a minute"

"Great, I'm starving" he said getting up.

We ate our dinner and laughed and talked, some of our topics were so random and weird but in a good way. He made me laugh and I made him laugh, in case we ever met one another's parents, we told each other embarrassing childhood stories so we could get them out of the way. It was fun.

"Dinner was great and I've had a wonderful time baby" he said looking up at me as I grabbed his plate.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm gonna go load these into the dish washer"

"Okay, I'll be watching tv" he said getting up and walking towards the living room.

_Great, a distraction. Now I can sneak into my room and put on something a little sexy and let the real good times start._ I thought to myself.

I slipped into my room and headed straight for my dresser, I pulled off my clothes and put on this little short red number that barely covered everything up. I slipped on a pair of my stilettos and checked myself in the mirror before I opened the bedroom door and walked out.

Paul was so into a episode of World's Dumbest that he didn't even notice me walk in, which was great because I wanted to surprised him. I grabbed the universal remote off the table and turned the tv off. Causing him he to stare at the blank screen for a second.

"What the fuck?" He said to himself as he grabbed the other remote next to him but by the time he looked back up to turn the tv on, I was standing in front of the tv, with my ass facing him.

"I think watching me would be _a lot_ more fun" I said looking over my shoulder

"Wow" he said as he sat up straight

I smiled and tossed my hair over my shoulder as I walked over to the radio and turned it on. Soft music began to play, I walked back over in front of Paul and started to dance slowly in front of him.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a seductive tone

"Yes" he said never removing his eyes from my body

I chuckled softly as I continued to sway my hips to the music. I then straddled him and grinded on him slowly.

"You're amazing" he whispered lowly to me as he allowed his hands to travel down my body.

"And you're about to find out just how _amazing_ I can be" I said in a sultry tone as I began my assault on his neck, kissing, sucking, teasing it with the tip of my tongue.

"God" he said in pleasure as his manhood grew harder and harder. He grabbed my hips and made me rock against his erect member.

"Mmm" I moaned at the contract of us touching, as I began to grind harder against him, his hands reached up and cupped my breasts, he played with them for a bit before his hands found their way to the back of my bra and un strapped it. He grabbed one of my breast and hungrily stuffed it into his mouth, sucking and teasingly nipple with his tongue. "Mmmmmmm" I moaned louder as I threw my head back in pleasure.

While one hand held the breast that was stuffed into his mouth, the other was cupping my ass, pressing me harder against him. I lifted my head back up and pulled away from him a little and started to unbutton his shirt, when I got it open I started planting small kisses on his chest. I then I got off of him and got on my knees, I took my tongue and slowly made a trail from his belly button all the way up to his neck and back down again stopping at his chest. I slightly moved over and teased his erect nipple with my tongue, slowly making small circles before I took it whole in my mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Aaahh" he grunted. I looked up and his eyes were closed shut. I was glad he was enjoying it. I went back to my old tricks again and started planting kisses from his chest to his abdomen. I grabbed his belt buckle and slowly began to unbuckle it. I then unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little.

_Yes, finally, he's not rejecting me, we hardly ever get this far. _I thought to myself._ Maybe tonight will finally be the night I've been waiting for._

I smiled as I looked down and saw his dick waiting to be let free from under his boxers. I rubbed on it a bit and nibbled on the head very gently as I looked up at Paul whose eyes were still shut tight.

I slowly peeled back his boxers and low and behold, what I have been waiting for, _**aching**_ for was right in front of my face. "Mmmmm" I moaned aloud as I looked at it. I placed one hand at the base of his dick and I placed the other on the shaft. I needed both hands to handle this monster in front of me. I smiled as I gazed at it once more, then I flicked my tongue out at the shaft, slowly sliding my tongue up and down it repeatedly before licking the tip.

"Aaaaahh...mmm" Paul moaned as I took his entire manhood into my mouth. He placed his hand on my head and guided me as my mouth slowly slid up and down his pole, sucking and teasing the tip every now and then. "Baby, that's feels so good...aaaahh"

I used my hand to pump him as I pushed him farther into my mouth, going and going until I had the entire thing in my mouth. I held it there for a minute before slowly releasing and going back to the tip, making small circles on the head, then sucking a bit, then flicking my tongue out at it again as if I was licking a lollipop.

"Fuck" he groaned as he threw his head back against the sofa. "Don't stop"

I released my mouth from the tip and made my way down to his balls where I hungrily took them into my mouth, sucking the hell out of them, letting them flow in and out of my mouth slowly.

After spending some time on Paul, showing him my head game, I was ready to be fucked. I straddled his lap again, this time I didn't stay for long because he laid me down on the couch and spread my legs wide open. He lowered his head as he did the same to me that I did to him earlier, he made a trail of sweet kisses along my body before reaching my core.

My eyes, un like his, were wide opening, waiting to see what he'd do next. He looked at me before flicking his tongue out at my throbbing clit.

"Mmmm" I moaned in pleasure as his tongue made small circles around my clit before taking it whole and slowly sucking on it, then he entered me slowly with two of his fingers, making my back arch automatically. He pumped his fingers in and out of me slowly while sucking on my wet clit, driving me insane. He kept sucking and licking my clit until I began to shudder and I came. "Aaaahhh" I screamed out as I cummed. It was one of many orgasms that I expected to get tonight.

As he slowly made his way back up my body, I used all the strength I had to pin him down. "I want you, **now**" I said in a sultry but demanding voice. I said as I reached back and grabbed his cock, angling it so he could pile drive right into me.

"Um...we can't"

"Don't worry, I have condoms" I said as I kissed his neck

"No. I mean...we can't..we should wait Steph"

"WHAT!?" I said snapping my head back and looking at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean we should wait? I'm not a virgin and I sure as hell know that you're not, so what the fuck are we waiting for? You're a grown ass man and I'm a grown ass woman, why are you playing these games as if we're teenagers or some shit?"

"Steph, please calm down" he said softly

"No" I said getting off of him and crossing my arms. "I want to know what the problem is"

"These is no problem"

"Then why won't you fuck me?" I roared

"I'm...I'm just not in the mood that's all"

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I hollered "because that" I said pointing to his dick that was standing at attention like solider "is hard as a rock and tells me otherwise!"

"Steph..."

"Why are you rejecting me?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm sorry" he said as he began to pull his pants back up

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

Now he was the one looking at me like I was crazy "are you crazy? Of course I want to make love to you Stephanie, I'm being crazy for not picking you up and carrying you into your bedroom..it's just.."

"It's just what?" I said cutting him off as I tapped my foot.

He said nothing.

"Is it because I'm a stripper Paul? Huh? Is it because you think I go around just fucking any old guy and that I have something?"

Silence

"Paul i don't know what kind of image you have made up in your head about me. But I don't go around making out or sleeping with the men in the club. I dance for them and I occasionally might rub on their chest or arms, but other than that, I do nothing."

He said nothing as he nodded.

"What? You don't trust me?" I said getting angrier

"Please don't get angry" he said looking up at me

"So you don't trust me?" The bass in my voice getting louder

"I never said that"

"You didn't have to" I said as I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go"

"I came here to see you, not to fight with you"

"Well I don't want to see you" I said snatching away from his grip.

"Babe"

"Don't babe me, you don't trust me"

"I do. I just don't like what you do"

"well that's just too damn bad now isn't it?"

He said nothing

"You knew this going in Paul, you knew what I did and you still chose to go after me, now all of a sudden you're too good to fuck me but you can sit there and take a blow job"

"Stephanie...please, I don't wanna fight. I mean, there's no harm on my part in being safe and wanting to keep my self protected and healthy, which I'm not saying you're not, but if you care for someone then you'd look out for their well-being as well."

_This low down motherfucker._ I thought to myself "wow, Paul, just wow. So you think that I wouldn't care about your well-being that I'd just give something to you and hope for the best!? I can't believe I'm hearing this right now" I said placing my hands to my temples.

"I'm just saying there's no shame in taking a test, I wouldn't think any different of you, I'd just..."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait one fucking minute!" I said getting into his face "first of fucking all, you low down piece of shit! I don't have any fucking thing to fucking give your ass! I am clean! My gynecologist has never, **NEVER** told me other wise. I don't go around and sleep with men Paul! I never have and I never will. I slept with two men and **TWO** men only, one 3 years ago and that little dipshit you saw at the gym, Chuck. And I always, **always** used protection! Now yes, I got a little carried away with you earlier but that doesn't mean I would have used it with you as well. The fucking fact that you think I'm walking around here with something and I would give it to you not only pisses me the fuck off, but it hurts Paul! You have no idea!"

"Steph..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP PAUL! Just leave!"

"Steph..." He said reaching for my arm but I quickly snatched back

"Get the fuck out of here! Don't talk to me, don't call me and don't come and see me! I'm done! I'm so done with you!" I said, tears running down my eyes "I can't believe you!"

"Baby, please, listen to me"

"GET OUT!"

He stood there for minute, his eyes were sad, as if they were on the brink of tears. "I don't want to lose you" he said, his voice choking up.

"Fuck you" I said as I walked past him and went into my bedroom, slamming the door. I laid on my bed and did nothing as I listened to my front door close. The minute I heard the door shut, I started to cry immediately.

* * *

***ducks behind table* don't shoot! Don't get mad for the half smut! Lol.**

**Leave reviews please. Also, this story has a decent amount of followers but I never see you guys post anything, please post feedback, I'd love to read what you think. :-)**

_Trophy Wife _**should be (but I'm not promising) updated sometime later today, if I'm not too lazy to proof read it lol. :P**


	6. To be or not to be

**How I scraped up the time to write this update, I'll never know.**

* * *

I haven't spoken to Paul in three days, he's tried calling and even came by once, but I ignored all his calls and didn't answer the door. I didn't want to see him or speak to him. I have nothing to say, what could I say? He not only rejected me, but basically called me a slut in the sense of saying I sleep around and that he couldn't trust me. No he didn't use those exact words, but that's what I heard in my head when he tried to explain why he wouldn't sleep with me.

I mean, this is his own fault, he knew I was a stripper from the get go, so him getting involved with me was at his own risk. _Own risk_, what the hell am I saying? There is **no** risk because I don't sleep around, I never have and I never will. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the entrance of the club, I opened the doors and walked straight to the dressing room without saying a word to anyone. I returned and I sat on stage with my legs crossed at the ankles and both my elbows resting on my legs while my chin rested in my hand.

_Might as well just sit around, I'm here early and the club doesn't open up until another forty-five minutes. _I thought

"What's with you?"

I looked up and scoffed. "Beat it Dave" I said rolling my eyes.

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I just came over here to check on ya, not cause any trouble."

"Well that's nice of you but nothing is wrong" I said looking in the opposite direction of him.

"We may not always get along..."

"That's an understatement"

"But" he continued "I know you, and I know when you're mad, and you're obviously upset about something"

"It's nothing Dave, please drop it" I said turning my attention back to him.

"It's lover boy isn't it?"

"Dave" I said calmly "**drop** it"

"Fine, but if he's done anything to hurt you in any kind of way, you let me know and I'll fuck him up" he said as he inched closer to me, resting his hand on my shoulder "I care about you Marie, I always have and I always will and I don't want anyone hurting you...that's my job" he said with a smile before walking away

"Thanks Dave" I said as I chuckled a little. He might be a compete asshole at times, but there has been times when Dave and I have been there for one another. We can't stand each other but we definitely have each others backs, we've always had our own little code of we can talk about and disrespect each other as much as we want, but if anyone else tries it, they're dead. We never made that official by making a pact with one another, we didn't have to because we show it.

I went to the back and stretched a little and went over my routine, I was just about to finish the last part when Danny, one of the club bouncers, walked into the women's locker room.

"Hey chicks, it's show time, we just opened and Frank said he wants Lana, Carrie, Kacy, Ravin, Becky and Marie on the poles. Let's get a move on it" he said before turning and walking out

"Ugh" I scoffed. I hated working the poles, it made me feel so dirty and even less than a woman. The men really get wild and disrespectful, saying disgusting things to us, like we're not human beings, like we don't deserve respect just because of what we have to do for a living, not all of us chose this life ya know.

* * *

I worked the pole and made the most money that night, I finished up a few lap dances for Kenny and I was on my way to the back to take a shower and gather my things when I felt someone gently grab my arm and say "hey, how about one more dance?"

Without having to look at the person, I knew exactly who it was. "Let me go, Paul" I said, staring at the doors in front of me that led to backstage.

"Baby" he said softly as he wrapped his massive arms around me.

"Get off of me" I said as I broke away from him

"We need to talk, please"

"Why don't you do what you do best and just stay away. I liked it better when you didn't come to see me on my job" I said before turning and walking through the doors.

I got my shower and put on a pair of shorts and a tight fitted t-shirt, I tied my hair in a pony tail as I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops. I grabbed my purse and pushed the doors open, I was relieved to not find Paul sitting in the chair by the stage. I just didn't want to talk to him right now, I couldn't.

"Goodnight guys" I said to the security team as I walked out of the club entrance.

"Night Marie" one called back.

I looked down in my purse to find my keys, when I found them, I looked up and a snarl immediately fell upon my face.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You won't answer my calls or texts or your door, what do you expect me to do?" Paul said as he stared at me, he was leaning up against my car.

"Stay away" I said as I walked over and pushed him away from the door.

"Stephanie..."

"You've made it pretty clear that you don't trust me" I said cutting him off, "so I see no reason in why we should continue this" I said swaying my finger back and forth between us.

"Listen..."

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear" I said as I opened the door to my car and got in.

"Steph please" he said as he tried to stop the door from closing

I turned on the car and rolled down the window and looked at him. "And you know what really hurts the most Paul? I liked, you I really **really** liked you, more than I have anyone in my life. This might sound silly but I seriously thought you were the one, I thought we were going to have something that was real but you betrayed me." I said before I rolled up the window and sped off.

* * *

The next morning I decided that I'd go for a quick jog, just to start my day off right. I grabbed my iPod and headed for the door. I opened the door and Paul was standing there with his arm raised and fist balled up, it seemed like he was about knock on the door.

"Hi" he said with a smile

"Can I help you?"

"Steph.."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Baby, can we please talk, please."

"You have two minutes" I said folding my arms across my chest as I shifted all my weight to one side.

"I'm sorry Steph, I'm so, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't. I know it might have seemed that way but that's not how I meant for it to come across. I do trust you, no I don't like your job, but I don't think you go around sleeping with every guy you dance for, you're not that type of girl. If I would have thought that about you then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place because I would have never given you a second glance the day we met in the club. But I knew you were different from the start, you're special and I want, no I **need** you in my life and I'm not going to stop until I have you back in it"

I have to admit, hearing him say that made me feel a little bit better, now it was time to put him to the test and see if he was telling the truth. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in. He closed the door with his foot as we began to kiss, I ran my fingers through his hair as our tongues lightly brushed over one another. He pinned me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. I moaned as my hands slid down his body. I stopped when I reached his belt buckle, I lifted my head and began to kiss him on the lips again as I unbuckled his belt.

He slowly removed his hands from my waist and gently placed them on my my hands. "Steph" he said softly

"I fucking knew it" I said as I pushed him off of me. "You don't trust me, you really don't trust me"

"I'm sorry, but you're being very selfish about this"

"Selfish!?"

"Yes. Why can't you respect how I feel? I mean, I'm not trying to make you feel dirty or like I don't want you because trust me I do. But you act as if women don't do this sort of thing with men all the time, but when a guy does it, all of a sudden we're in the wrong"

I scoffed as I looked him up and down "all you know how to do is lie"

"What?" He said titling his head

"You've never done this with any other woman you've ever been with, that I can fucking bet. You're just doing it to me because of what I do"

"That's an unfair accusation and you know it"

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is! You're making me out to be the bad guy here!"

"Well your choice is very simple, you could just turn around and leave and never come back and you wouldn't have to deal with this now would you?"

"But I don't want to leave, you're making this hard for me Steph."

"Making this hard for you!? Have you given any thought on how you've made me feel?"

"I know, but I'm not trying to hurt you, I just feel that there was absolutely no way I could have had this conversation with you without a fight breaking out."

"And you felt that by not sleeping with me, and rejecting me would help you!?"

"No. I let it go too far, I was just trying to figure out a way to bring it up to you and I couldn't. Hell, I still can't and it's simply because I never wanted to hurt you in the first place. I'm not asking you to put a gun to your head and shoot, all I'm asking for is for you to take a simple test. It's really no big deal,if you're truly committed to me like you say you are then I don't understand the problem. Women have asked me before and I didn't think anything about it, yeah I knew I had nothing, but if it made them comfortable then I was fine with it. They were just trying to look out for themselves and that's all I'm trying to do, is look out for myself and all I'm asking is for you to understand that"

"And all I'm asking is for you to accept me for who I am!"

"I do!"

"Show me" I said softly

"I...I...I can't" he said looking down and then back up at me

"Then I guess there's nothing left for us then huh?"

"There's plenty left for us" he said grabbing my hand

"I think you should leave" I said slowly removing my hand from his.

"Please"

"Please leave" I said turning my head

"I'm not leaving until you tell me that this isn't over, that we're just in a different place right now and that it'll all work out soon"

"I can't promise that" I said looking at him

"Look me In my eyes and tell me you want this to be over, that you never want to see me again. That what we have means nothing and that you can just walk away from it. Tell me that and I'll go and you won't have to worry about me anymore, it'll be hard for me to stay away, but if it makes you happy, then I will."

"Paul.."

"Look me In the eyes" he said grabbing my face, holding it in place so that I was looking at him.

I said nothing as my eyes drifted away

"You can't, can you?"

"Paul.."

"Paul what?"

My eyes turned and were fully focused on his, I said nothing as I scanned his face. He was hurt, I could tell that he was, he didn't want this to end and quite frankly, even though I was hurting, I didn't either. But I needed my space, I just needed to be away from him for a while.

"Paul, I want what we have to be..."

* * *

**To be what? Over? Forever? Ah, the possibilities lol.**

**Leave Reviews :-)**

***MUST READ! MUST READ!***

Readers of _**Trophy Wife**_ have already read this, but for you followers of this story, I'm going to be VERY busy. Sunday I will be on the road on my way to college orientation. Monday through Tuesday IS the orientation so I will be no where near my iPad or anything to write a update. The things they have planned for us Monday last from 8 in the morning to 9:30 that night. Tuesday is half a day, and then I have a three hour drive home. So needless to say I will be exhausted and a story will be the last thing on my mind. Also, they probably wouldn't give us the wifi password anyway until we actually start attending in the fall, because they didn't give it to us for the tours last time I went, so I couldn't update even if I wanted to.


	7. What's it gonna take?

**This damn chapter doesn't even make any sense to me, but you guys were gonna die if I didnt update, so, hell you get what you get lol *shrugs***

* * *

"Paul, I want what we have to be..."

"Be what?, over?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I don't want us to be over, but I would like some space from you. That means no calling or texting me, or coming by to see me at home or at work. I just need to clear my mind, I'll contact you when I'm ready"

He shook his head as he looked down. "So we're basically over" he said softly "because I know you won't contact me"

"Yes, I will"

His head shot up "you promise?"

"Yes. I just need time."

"How much time exactly?"

"I don't know yet, but I need you to respect that"

"I will, I will. I just don't want you to forget me that's all...you're basically all I have to call my own."

"You have your..."

"Screw the gym, cars and money, I want you Stephanie" he said grabbing my hand

_Wow. I've never had a guy tell me that before, brushing everything aside for little o'l me, makes me feel special._ I thought

"I'll give you all the time and space you want, if that'll make you happy" he said rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Thank you"

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Don't think of it that way"

"Yeah" he said before walking past me.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed his arm and he turned around. I grabbed his face and I planted a soft ardent kiss to his lips.

We slowly pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. "You're really going to make this hard for me" he said shaking his head.

"Fine" I said shaking my head, "how about this. You can text me every now and then, and _maybe_ call me, but not everyday"

His head shot up and he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. "Really?"

"It's small but..."

"But it's better than nothing" he said as he grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace, he gave me a small peck on my lips before waving goodbye and walking out the door.

I went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and my phone vibrated, I looked down and smiled.

**Paul**

**Does this text count? :-)**

I laughed and shook my head. "Men" I said aloud to myself.

* * *

It's been four weeks since I've physically seen Paul. He's respected what I've asked of him and even though the time away has helped clear my mind a little, I have to admit I miss him. The little texts and calls every now and then wasn't cutting it for me, so I agreed to a date tonight over at his place, and if all goes well, who's to say what will and won't happen? Maybe he'll finally let his guard down about me.

I showed up to Paul's house and I have to admit it was beautiful, this was the first time I had ever been, seeing as how he always came to my place or we went out. The house had to be three stories, it was tall and long as hell, probably the biggest house I've ever seen, even bigger than Franks. I parked my car in the huge circle drive way and stepped out, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the enormous stained glass door.

"Hey, you" Paul said with a huge smile when he opened the door.

"Hey yourself" I replied with a smile

He grabbed me gently and pulled me into a tight embrace, he rubbed my back as his head rested in the crook of my neck. I could tell he really missed me, he pulled back and gave me a kiss on the lips, one I didn't want to end.

"Baby you look amazing" he said checking me out. I had on a very tight fitted black cut out accented bandage dress that hugged every curve on my body. I also wore my favorite red stilettos to match. "You look good enough to eat"

I chuckled. "Oh, stop it you"

"You do babe! You look _**really**_ good in that dress" he said, slowly licking his lips.

_I'd look even better out of this dress._ I thought to myself as I walked in.

"Paul you have a beautiful home"

"Thanks babe" he said placing his hand on the small of my back "I have dinner set up for us in the dining room"

After a while we were seated in the dining room eating our dinner having polite conversation, talking about anything to avoid a conversation about what led to our little four week spilt.

"This is really good baby" I said shoving a mouthful of chicken fettuccine into my mouth.

"Thanks, I made it all by myself, straight from scratch, no box"

I laughed.

"Steph" he said softly as he placed his fork down.

"Yes?" I answered as I took a swig of my wine.

"I really missed you babe" he said staring into my eyes. "I really, **really** missed you"

_Oh god, here it comes, I was trying my best to avoid this at all cost._ I thought to myself

I placed my wine glass down and gave him a wine smile "I missed you too"

"Really?" His said as his eyes sparkled bright as a diamond

"Yes"

He got up from his seat and walked over to me and kneeled down beside me. "'Stephanie" he said grabbing my hand. "I don't ever wanna spend that much time away from you again. I know I sound clingy, but you're the only woman I've ever felt this strongly about and I don't want to be away from what I want, what I **need** the most in my life."

I really didn't know what to say, I was very touched by this, I too felt the same way. All I wanna do is be with him, but we haven't made the ultimate connection yet and I'm afraid we never will if he continues with this _getting a test_ crap.

Before I could say anything, he reached up and captured my lips in an ardent kiss, I moaned into his mouth as his tongue lightly wrapped around mine. I wanted to pull back and kiss his neck, and start unbuttoning his shirt, but I know that would do me no justice as it would be the same result as usual. So I just decided to let the kiss end.

"I missed doing that too" he said when he finally pulled back.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" I asked, changing the subject "I mean I'm already dressed, we've had dinner and I don't wanna waste a perfectly great outfit such as this on just watching a movie or talking...no offense"

"None taken" he said smiling "just let me change shirts, I dropped a little bit of sauce on this one" he said as he got up and walked towards his bedroom. I got up too, I wanted to take a glance around of what might be my future house if he plays his cards right.

I looked around downstairs before I went up, I started going into door after door until I finally realized that I had gotten lost.

"Damn" I muttered to myself "only you could get yourself lost Stephanie" it seemed like every door I opened to see if it was the way out, was another way into another room. I would pull out my cell and call him but guess what? I left it downstairs! Where my ass should be.

_How embarrassing, getting lost in your boyfriend's house for snooping, well not really snooping, just being curious. _I thought.

"Steph! Babe where are you?"

"SHIT!" I yelled aloud to myself

"Steph!?" he called again

_Shit, shit shit, what do I do?_ I thought to myself. I ran towards one door and it led me into a hallway I hadn't even seen until now, to avoiding getting lost even more, I ran back into the room I was in and out the door of that one. I did this with all the doors that I remembering coming in to. It wasn't long until I was out into the hallway by the staircase again.

"Thank you god!" I said to myself as I rushed downstairs "baby!" I called out when I reached the bottom.

"I'm in our bedroom!" He yelled back

"**_Our_**?" I said to myself before smiling. _Hmm, I like the sound of that, I could get used to him calling his things **our** things. But for now, I fucking hate this house_. I thought to myself before walking down the hallway I saw him go down earlier.

I pushed the huge doors open and walked into the beautiful master bedroom. Small square lights graced the border of the walls. A huge circle light was in the center over the bed. The bed was humongous, literally built for a king, I can bet every dollar I shake my ass for that four adults could fit in it and still have room to move around.

"wow" I muttered softly to myself as I continued to look around the room.

"i'm in here baby, where were you?" Paul asked as he emerged from the bathroom. He had on black jeans that sagged just a little below his waist, showing the outline of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His shirt was off and his abs sat there, rock hard, his long blonde locks that were once in a tight ponytail, now hung low touching his shoulders. I was gonna have a heart attack if I didn't get out of here, looking at what stood before me and knowing I couldn't just throw him on the bed and have it was killing me slowly. "babe?" he said again

"oh" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "I was just, looking around"

He smiled. "ok. i'll be ready in a minute" he said before turning around and walking into the enormous walk in closet. He returned a minute or two later with a crisp white button down shirt on. "you ready?" he asked with a smile

_Oh,I've been ready baby, im just waiting on you to make a move_. I thought to myself. "yes" I answered

"ok, lets go"

* * *

We went to a club and danced our asses off, had a few drinks here and there and chatted for a bit. I had to admit I loved how over protective Paul was being of me. Whenever we would go somewhere he would grab me by the waist or the hand to let the other guys know I was his, and would give them a frightening death stare if they even looked like they wanted to come over and approach me. I thought his jealousy was super cute, I've never had a guy act like this over me before. I was so used to being told I was worthless and useless that the little things like this meant the most to me.

"You ready to go home baby?"

"Yes" I answered with a warm smile. The ride home was silent, but it wasn't awkward or anything it was nice, we just kicked it as we listened to the music on the radio.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight" Paul said to me as we walked hand in hand to my car.

"It doesn't have to be" I said without thinking

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Well you obviously meant something by it, or else you wouldn't have said it"

"Its nothing Paul, lets drop it"

"okay"

awkward silence.

"Well, goodnight" I said finally as I reached to open the door of my car before he grabbed it.

"No." he said firmly "we're not going to end such a wonderful night, on such a bad note" he said before firmly pulling me into his chest and planting a kiss on my lips.

I moaned at the contact as I cupped his face before running my fingers through his hair. He gently rubbed my back as he made the kiss deeper and moaned a little. I pulled back before we both got hot and ready only for nothing to happen. I gave him a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "goodnight" I said as I opened my door.

"goodnight, I'll call you"

"ok" I said before shutting the door and turning on the car.

I drove home in silence, no radio or anything. As I drove I brainstormed about the many ways that I could get Paul to get in bed with me. I mean I am only human, and I do have needs, but damn, what is it going to take?

* * *

**Like I said before, I don't know what the hell is going on in this chapter, its basically a filler lol. Like I said earlier, you get what you get, like i've always said if you want good chapters you're just gonna have to be patient and wait for them but when you scream UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! then I just rush and you get this crap. Besides, I was tired as hell when I wrote it so I didn't put much effort into it and its boring. But you guys are in luck that i'm staying with my uncle for the next few days and theres pretty much nothing to do up here but write, so you might get more updates and you might not, idk, i'm not promising anymore lol.**

**I'm going to start writing on **_Trophy Wife_ **tonight, If it gets updated tomorrow (well shit, its 2 in the morning) so if it gets up TODAY haha then it gets updated today, if it doesn't, then it just doesn't. It won't kill you to wait another day lol. :-)**


	8. Everything I could have ever wanted

**Now you guys know that I told you a long time ago on my story **_A new beginning: i'm never looking back _**that if I was late on updating a story that you could drop by my twitter or tell me on here to "**update the damn story**" because one, I think its funny, and also cool that you guys like it so much and two you'll have a better chance of getting a update. So i've never taken any offense to any of you saying that, but um little Ms. Tara you took it too far. You left a very disrespectful review on my story saying "**_update the damn story already you stupid bitch_**" and I don't appreciate that at all. Now my first initial thought was to curse your ass out, but I decided that that wasn't worth my time or effort, if you're going to disrespect me, then don't read my damn stories. I'll update when i'm good and ready, the ONLY reason I updated today was to reply to your comment. Now I'll tell you what, i'm going to let it slide THIS time, but if you ever do it again, I_ promise _you, i'll show you what a bitch truly is.**

**Now with that said, on with the story.**

* * *

I haven't seen Paul in a week and I haven't spoken to him in over two days, not because I was mad or anything but because we've both been so busy. He's been out of the country off on business and well you know where i've been and what i've been doing. I have to admit that I missed him dearly and couldn't wait to see him for our date tonight.

"Baby I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you tonight."

I smiled. "I miss you too" I said shifting the phone to the other side.

"Not seeing you and hearing your voice has been driving me crazy, Tim has been making fun of me for it."

I laughed. "Yeah, I spoke to Tim the other day, he said you've been wondering around like a lost puppy"

"Then you can only imagine how I was when we weren't around each other for a month" he said jokingly

"You poor thing" I joked

"heyyy, not funny. So, where do you want to go tonight?"

"I was kinda just hoping for some quality time with you, at your place. A nice little dinner, nothing fancy, watch a movie or two and just talk"

"Babe that sounds wonderful"

I smiled at the cheerfulness in his voice, I thought it was super cute.

"And if its ok with you...I was kind of hoping to spend the night"

There was a pause at the other end, nothing but silence. Did he not want me to stay the night, did he think I was going to try and seduce him? which if i'm honest, I was. I'm just sick and tired of the waiting game, i'm sure if Paul was any other guy I would have called it quits by now, but hell, any other guy would have fucked me already. But there was something about him that made me stick around and I guess it was because he wasn't like other guys, he actually showed me respect.

"Babe?" I said softly

"Oh, i'm still here."

"Why were you silent?"

"Sorry, I took the phone away from my ear to make a U turn, fucking Walmart changed their entrance lane again"

I laughed.

"But that idea sounds great, I'd love to have you in my bed"

I smiled. _Hmm, i'd love to be there and once you get me in it, you'll never wanna let me go._ I thought to myself

"babe?"

"yes" I answered

"Oh, you were being quiet, you didn't miss the U turn too did you?"

I laughed. "No, idiot."

He chuckled. "I'll call you after I pick up some fruit roll ups"

I laughed. "You're such a fucking kid Paul"

"I know, I know"

We ended our call and I headed for my closet to pick out something to wear to bed tonight. I wasn't going to wear anything that screamed 'Fuck me', even though thats what I want, but I was going to wear something that at least got his mind thinking about.

* * *

"You are so crazy" I said, gently slapping Paul on the chest as I laughed.

"True story, I swear"

I face palmed myself "What am I gonna do with you?"

He shrugged. "I can't help it. They were mine first!"

"I can't believe you fought over a bag of candy worms with a 10 year old Paul"

"Hey, little fucker saw me grab them first, then his dad came over, I showed him who's boss."

"How?"

"By taking his bag of Jolly Ranchers and walking off like a boss, both can kiss it" He said with so much pride.

I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "You're too much, I can't, I can't" I said holding up my hand.

Paul gave me a warm smile and pulled me closer to him on the couch. "So what do you wanna do next?"

_You_. I thought.

"Oh, um, wanna watch another movie or play a board game or something?"

"You like video games?" he asked

"Never played them much as a kid, but I can learn if thats what you wanna do"

"Awesome! I got the new Call of Duty and i'm gonna train you how to kick ass, then we can go on Xbox Live and curse people out"

I laughed. "Is this what you do in your free time when you're not around me?"

He cut his eyes at me "Maaaybe" he said softly

I laughed. He pouted.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, still chuckling a bit

"You're always laughing at me" he said softly

"Awww, would a kiss make it better?" I said leaning over closer to his face

"Yes, Yes it would" He said sniffing

I placed a soft kiss to his head and pulled back. "Better?"

"Eh..getting there"

I reached over and kissed his cheek. "how about now?"

He sniffed again. "a little, but I think one on the lips would _**really**_ make me feel better."

I chuckled and I leaned in once again and captured his lips in a hot and steamy ardent kiss. I moaned as I pulled back. "mmm, You better feel better now" I joked.

"Wellll..."

"Paul!"

He laughed. "Can you blame a guy for wanting to kiss you?"

I blushed.

"You're so cute when you do that"

"So what am I when i'm not doing it?"

"Hot"

I shook my head as I smiled. "So, are we gonna kick ass on xbox or what?"

"Oh hell yeah!" he said as he jumped up from the couch and ran towards the glass case that had a stack of video games and dvds in it.

* * *

A short time later, I was getting the hang of everything.

"Haha, killed ya!"

"Damn baby" Paul said putting his controller down "You're a beast, you didn't even give me a chance to shoot."

"What can I say? i'm a pro"

He chuckled. "I don't know about all that, but you sure do learn fast"

I exhaled out as I stretched. "So, what now?"

He laughed. " You sound like a kid at a sleepover, soon as one activity is done, you wanna move on to another"

_Well, I know a certain activity that would put us both down for the rest of the night._ I thought

"Babe?" he said, tapping me on the shoulder

"Oh, yeah?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"You're always zoning out"

"Oh that just means that i'm thinking deeply about something"

"You're always thinking then"

"I'm a woman, we never stop"

"True."

I looked up at the huge clock on the wall. "It's only 11:30?"

"yep"

"Damn, I would have went through five outfits by now if I was at work"

He chuckled. "Damn"

"Hey, we sweat a lot up there"

He smiled. "Lets not talk about that" he said wrapping his arm around my waist

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Anything"

"Well, i'm ready to get my bath, we can talk about you joining me"

He laughed. "Damn you're slick"

I shrugged. "What can Is say?" I said looking up at him.

He smiled. "I'll wait for you here" he said stroking my arm with his finger.

On the outside I appeared cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside I was raging with anger. There was no need in arguing with him, we'd both just end up mad and I'd end up leaving. I gave him a half smile and got up and walked towards his room. I opened his bathroom closet and got out some towels, I turned on the shower and put my hand out to feel it until it got hot. When It got the way I wanted it to, I stepped in and was ready to wash all my troubles and urges away...for now.

* * *

"There you are, I was starting to get worried, I thought you'd never come out" Paul said as he glanced up from his book to look at me before looking back down.

I shrugged. "I like to take long showers, helps me think" I said as I walked over to the other side of the bed, I untied my silk robe and let it fall it to the floor.

Paul looked up at me again, he said nothing as his eyes hungrily roamed over my body. He licked his lips as he looked at long legs that flowed for days.

"Like something you see?" I teased. I was wearing a velvet kitten invisible lace chemise.

He licked his lips again. "Yes, yes I do" he said tossing his book to the side. He patted the bed with his hand and looked up at me "come sit next to me" he said with a goofy looking smile. You know the kind the nerds have in the movies or tv shows when the girl they like finally acknowledges them.

I chuckled. "Ok" I said real sexy like as I slid into bed next to him.

"Mmm mmm mmm, damn, you looking good girl" he said eyeing me up and down

I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" he asked

"The way you said it"

He smiled as his finger lightly ran up and down my leg, giving me shivers.

"Paul"

"Yes" he said looking up at me.

"You said something a while back thats really been on my mind"

"What?"

"The other night, when I was here, you called your bedroom, **_our_** bedroom"

He shrugged. "So what"

"Why did you say that?"

"Whats mine is yours" he said grabbing my hand, placing a soft kiss to it.

I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Whats wrong baby?" he asked

"If you feel so strongly about me, about us, and whatever is yours is mine, then why can't I have _**everything**_ that's yours?" I said as I looked down at his boxers and then back up at him.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling "Steph..."

"I don't want a sob story, I just want the truth, It's because i'm a stripper isn't it?"

He bit his lip and looked at me. "Yes and no, and let me explain before you get upset"

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him "I'm listening" I said with much attitude

He took another deep breath and entwined his hands together as he looked down. "No, because I know you're not a bad person, yes because I don't know your past" he said holding his hand up before I could cut him off. "And I'm not saying its a bad one, I know you told me that you didn't sleep with anyone except for three guys"

"Two" I said cutting him off "Get it right"

"Two, sorry" He said looking at me before looking down again. "and I know you said you used protection and stuff but I don't know what those men had, I don't know who they slept with before you. I just want to protect myself from any kind of bodily harm, ya know? Like I said before, women do this all the time and just expect us to accept it, but the moment the roles are reversed and we ask you guys to get a test you go crazy on us. If you care about me the way that you say you do then you would have done it, you holding out and being stubborn about it is what pisses me off to be quite honest, because if you asked me this i'd do it in a heart beat, no questions asked. And I know thats the difference between you and me, but i'm willing to put in the work and do whatever it takes to make this relationship work, the question is, are you?"

I said nothing as I got out of bed and put my robe back on and slid my feet into my slippers.

"Where are you going?" he asked

I still said nothing as I walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed my Louis Vuitton suitcase, I pulled up the handle and started walking towards the bedroom door. Within a flash Paul was in front of it before I could even reach out to touch the knob.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Giving him a 'aren't you gonna get the fuck out of my way' look

"See" he said gesturing to my suitcase "This is the type of shit I was talking about Steph, you want it your way or the highway without thinking about how anyone else feels"

"And how do you think I feel huh!? you're basically saying that Im walking around with shit I don't have! you're saying you don't trust me or my word! and don't say thats not true because we both know you'd be lying. I'm clean Paul, I've been tested before, you don't actually think i'm dumb enough to sleep with a guy and not get a test?"

He said nothing as he looked down.

"LOOK AT ME!" I roared. I was angry, I felt betrayed and most of all I was hurt. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the man that I could see become my husband one day, the man I knew I could love forever, but the simple fact that he won't take my word for anything I say is just heart breaking. "Why won't you trust me?" I said softly as my voice choked up, more tears came streaming down.

Paul said nothing as he wiped my tears away from my face, and grabbed my suitcase out of my hand and placed it in a little corner in the room. He walked back over to me and took my hand in his as he led me back toward the bed. I sat on the bed and looked up at him, tears still in my eyes threatening to fall, he gently pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me, placing both of his hands and legs on either side of me. He lowered his head and caught my lips in a torrid kiss, our tongues slightly swept over each other's. I moaned as he chewed on my lower lip before sucking it back in, my hands roamed all around his body and under his t-shirt. He pulled back softly and stood in front of me, I looked at his boxer briefs and could see that he was hard as a rock, he removed his shirt and reached over in the little draw next to the bed, he pulled out a box, which I assumed were condoms. I squinted my eyes a little bit and saw that it read "Magnum XLs" which immediately made me smile.

_Oh my god, its happening, its really happening_. I thought to myself. I was finally going to get what I wanted, I just hope hes as good as I've imagined him being. Nothing would make me feel more down and out then him having lame dick game.

I reached out and touched his hand gently. "Its ok, i'm on the pill"

He gave me a look that let me know that he didn't quite believe me, but I don't think at this point he was going to argue with me. I sighed as I got up and walked over to my purse I pulled out a packet and tossed it on the bed. "See, I take them everyday and you can see that the one for today is missing".

He said nothing as he nodded his head at me, I came back around the bed and sat in front of him, he had a look on his face that said he did and didn't want to do this.

I sighed again. "Paul if you're uncomfortable, then we don't have to do this, it's not a big deal anymore" I said as I got up to go to the other side of the bed, he grabbed my hand gently and I spun around.

"You're not gonna let me get this far and put me through all this only to tell me that, we're gonna fuck" He said as he pulled me in close to him. God that was all I needed, I could already feel my nipples hardening and my body responding to being so close to his.

He pushed me back on the bed, this time a little rougher but that was okay because thats how I liked it anyways. "Take it off" he demanded as he pointed to the lingerie set I was wearing. Instantly getting turned on by his control and power, I did as I was told and quickly removed my clothes, he slid out of his boxers and got on top of me again. He attacked my neck with his mouth and began to suck on it, causing an immediate moan to part from my lips. My hands slid down and rested on his ass cheeks, I would squeeze them every now and then when he would suck on my neck. He pulled his head back and looked me in the eyes before shoving two of his fingers into my oozing wetness. I moaned and arched my back as his finger slowly began to pump in and out of me, I rocked my hips against his fingers to make them go deeper. I reached up and fondled my breasts as I listened and enjoyed the sounds of his fingers going in and out of my wet p*ssy, I moaned as he curled his fingers inside of me. I couldn't wait to have the real thing inside of me.

He pulled his wet fingers out of me to position me to where my head and back were against the headboard and my legs were wide open. He got on his stomach and wrapped both his hands around my waist, he lowered his head and slowly began to suck on my throbbing clit.

"aaah" I moaned as his tongue swept over my swollen flesh, I rocked my hips against his tongue. I grabbed his head with my hand and forced him in deeper. He rolled over and with one swift movement I was sitting on his face before I even realized it. "mmmm, aaaah, yeah...oooooh" I moaned as he pulled my p*ssy lips apart and inserted his tongue into my open slit. He pumped his tongue fast before pulling out and twirling it on my clit. "oh god!" I screamed out and I grinded harder on his face. He rolled over still holding me, and was now lying on his back as I sat on his face.

"mmm." He moaned as he continued the assault with his tongue, flicking it back and forth repeatedly against me. "baby you taste good" he said real sexy like, which only turned me on even more if this was even humanly possible!.

I reached up and grabbed the headboard, using it for leverage as I grinded even harder. "Aah, Aah, Aah" I moaned as I was getting closer and closer to my climax. While still sucking on my clit, he inserted his fingers into me again, I threw my head back in pleasure, I squeezed the top of the headboard even tighter as I began shudder. He held me down tightly with one arm as my entire body vibrated on his face.

I let go of the headboard and slid my body down his until my steamy hot p*ssy rested softly against his long, hard dick. He cupped my ass with his hands and kissed me, sliding his tongue deep into my mouth allowing me to taste my p*ssy all over his lips and tongue. This was driving me wild, I couldn't wait to have him inside of me. I slide further down his body until I was sitting face to face with his big beautiful erect member. I grabbed ahold of it and started to pump him while I sucked on his balls, swishing them around, left to right in my mouth before slowly releasing them and tugging on them only to be taken in again.

"Aaaah" He moaned

I released his balls from my mouth and slowly slid my tongue across the shaft of his dick, up and down before finally reaching the top and taking the entire thing into my mouth. I tugged and sucked on his dick, I felt him grabbed my hair which only made me hotter. I teased the rim with my tongue, flicking it up and down and then gently sucking on it. I pumped him harder and faster as I did all of this.

"Baby that feels so fucking good" He said.

Still sucking him, I looked up and saw his eyes were closed shut, he was enjoying the hell out of this. After I finished, he sat up and flipped me over on my back, he pumped himself a few times before spreading my legs and entering me slowly. We both moaned at the contact of finally being connected.

_Oh god he feels so fucking good!_ I thought to myself as I bit down on my lower lip and my nails dug deep into his back. My tight p*ssy griped his dick as he slid in and out of me. I held back a scream, I didn't want to come off as too desperate for this, even though I obviously was. I looked up and watched his facial expression, he closed his eyes as he bit down on his cummed stained lips.

"Yeaaah...fuuuuck!" he moaned as he pumped faster inside of me.

My p*ssy was on fire, I bucked my hips against him hard and fast, he felt so fucking good inside of my walls. "mmm! aaaaah fuck, yes!" I screamed.

"Yeah, this is what you wanted so bad huh?" He said as went deeper. "Hows it feel baby, hows it feel?" he asked in a teasing, yet mocking tone.

_Oh, getting a little conceited now aren't we?_ I thought to myself. I have to admit I loved every minute of it, his cockyness was another huge turn on, because he could back every bit of it up. "mmm, fuck me" I moaned, ignoring his comments.

He plunged his dick deep into me, and slowly pulled it out to the tip. He tip-drilled my hole, teasing it with the head and then slowly winds his hips, pushing his dick in one inch at a time. He put half of it in, then pulls it back out to the tip. He was teasing the fuck out of me. Then he would slam it all the way back in. My eyes widen, I gulped in the air. "Come on baby, tell me how good it feels, you know you want to"

I dig my nails deeper into his back, holding back a scream, refusing to let him win. I'm used to being the one in control and the one who demands shit.

"Uhhh, mmmm" I moan, still refusing to acknowledge him.

"You know it feels good baby" he said pumping in and out faster. "I can see your eyes rolling in the back of your head" he said with a smirk.

_Cocky bastard_. I thought, but I love it.

Out of no where he starts pounding away, pushing my legs all the way over my shoulder, slamming deep inside. "aaahhh, fuck!" he grunted

_Slam, pull out, slam, slam, slam, pull out to the tip, slam all the way back in_. He was going to kill me, at least I would die doing what I love, fucking him.

He slowed down his pace and pulled out of me. He sucked on my neck a bit and then we finally changed positions. The only thing that you could hear, probably throughout the entire house, was my p*ssy slurping his dick and his balls slapping the back of it as he fucked me from behind, from the front, the side, on the edge of the bed, fucked me standing up, fucked me bending over the chair in the corner, fucking me on top of the small dresser. Basically fucking me all over the damn room and I was enjoying every second of it.

But he wasn't doing all the work, oh I was fucking him back, making him moan and go absolutely crazy. "aaaaaaah, fuck baby, aaaaah. you feel so fucking good!" he screamed out.

"aaaaaah, mmmm, yes! yes! yes!, mmmm, yeeeeah, ah, fuck, pooh oh oh, oooooooh" I screamed out.

Eventually we ended up fucking in missionary with me on top. I sat up and rode him rodeo-style, leaning forward, stuffing one of my breasts in his mouth. He sucked my nipple, twirling his tongue around it, while lightly pinching my other nipple between his fingers. I closed my eyes, lifting my hips up and then rocking his tip with the lips of my p*ssy.

"aaaah, shit" he moaned

"You like that baby?"

"Fuck yeah" he responded as he gripped my ass, slapping it.

I slowly turned my body around on his shaft, I kept turning, twisting my p*ssy around his cock till I was facing his feet. I leaned forward and gripped his shins, giving him a backshot view of me fucking his dick.

"aaaah fuck Steph," he said slapping my ass "shiiiiit"

I cupped his hairy balls, lightly squeezing them as I galloped up and down on his dick, playing with my clit as I did so, making my p*ssy grip him tighter

"Fuuuuuuck!" He moaned as he threw his head back and gripped the sheets. I turned around to face him, I gripped his shoulders as I slammed down hard on his dick.

"yessssss!" I hissed as I fucked him harder. Before I even know it, in one swift movement he has me laying on my back again, my ass hanging halfway off the bed and he's standing up fucking me. He dips his knees and thrusts his dick up in me while slamming me down on it. Long stroking my p*ssy, he starts to pump faster, I start to shake uncontrollable, screaming out his name and gripping the sheets, he continues his assault until he fills me up with all his has to offer.

With the little strength he has left, he crawls back onto the bed and lays down. I roll over and lay my head on his chest and toss my arm across his waist. I breathe in the beautiful scent of great sex not only from our bodies but from the room as well. We don't speak, we don't have to, I think we both gave it our all. i just lay there in silence and smile, I finally got what I wanted, and boy was it everything I could have ever asked for.

* * *

**Since I was late on updating, I figured you guys deserved this smut lol but was I too dirty on this? I mean when I was writing it I was like "Damn, should I put that in there?" If it gets to the point to where its uncomfortable to read, just let me know and I'll make it a lot less X- rated, I might have to tone it down a bit after this one haha. Btw, now do you guys see why it takes me so long to write smut, I want it to be good and make it seem like its actually happening, this crap takes time and effort, it'll be a while before you see it again, maybe in **_Trophy Wife_**, but on here you gotta give me a minute to regroup and think of some other stuff haha.**

**Leave Reviews**


	9. WARNING

I posted this exact same thing on my story Trophy Wife. So if you have to see it again, then so be it.

Okay, let me make myself perfectly clear to you guys, one more fucking insult on the reviews and I'm done with this fucking story ALL together. I don't have to update If I don't want to, I don't have to do a damn thing unless I want to do it.

My fucking life does **not** center around you wanting a update every god damn fucking second! now this is my **LAST** warning, one more person on the reviews calls me a bitch, dumbass, or any other disrespectful thing and I'm **DONE** with this story and my others. I don't have to take this shit from any of you, now, this is unfair to the other readers, I understand that, but you better put your co-readers in check if you want the story to continue.

To all of you who think calling me names is going to make me update faster, well let me just tell you right now that you are fucking **WRONG**. If anything, it makes me not want to update at all, and I'm actually thinking of stoping this story altogether now. So if anything, at the end of the day, assholes who want to be rude and disrespectful, it's your loss **not** mine.

Now, did I make myself fucking clear? I sure hope so, cause I'm sick of being nice.


	10. Strange

**Repost: I'm not gonna let ignorant people stand in my way, nore do you guys deserve to be punished because of it. I'm sorry about the previous chapter, but I've cooled down and I'm ready to write! :-)  
**

**p.s. I know I said yesterday that I would have had this updated by now, but my boyfriend came over, and was annoying the hell out of me and wouldn't leave and it got me side track lol.**

* * *

I smiled as my eyes opened and looked around at the scene around me. Clothes thrown everywhere, things knocked down and scattered all over the place and the smell of sweet love making in the air. I turned and lifted my head off of Paul's chest to look at him while he slept. The sun came in from the window and graced his handsome face, and shined bright on his hair turning it a dark gold color.

I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stirred for a minute before finally opening his eyes and turning to look at me, he smiled and pulled me closer.

"Good morning" I said, making small circles on his chest with my finger.

"Yes, it is a good morning. I wish I could wake up to your beautiful face everyday"

I blushed. "So, how was last night for you?"

"Truly amazing, I couldn't dream of a better night"

I smiled. "Really? You didn't feel forced did you? Because that's not what I want." I said looking down.

He cupped my chin and lifted my head up. "Of course not baby" he said, as gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. "It's was perfect, you were perfect."

"You had a look on your face that told me otherwise at first"

"I think every guy does that when women say they're on the pill" he said letting out a small chuckle

"Before that" I said softy, barely above a whisper

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"I thought you said something"

"Nope"

"Oh..well, how about some breakfast? I'll cook" he said smiling as he kissed me once more and got out of bed. My eyes were graced with the beautiful site of his bare ass as he walked towards the master bathroom. He turned around and smiled at me. "_See something you like?_"

I let out a small chuckle at his mocking tone of what I said last night. "_Yes, yes I do_" I said mocking what he said in return.

He smiled and blew me a kiss before hoping into the shower. While he bathed, I decided to clean up the humongous mess that we had made. Along the way, I would either laugh or get all hot and horny again, depending on what I was picking up. I laughed at the broken picture frames that I viscously tore down from the wall when Paul was giving it to me from the back while we were standing up. The knocked over dresser made me blush, just thinking about all that went down on top of there. The curtains from the windows where Paul had me on the small couch that was in his room got ripped when I reached up and grabbed them made me laugh again, I'm definitely gonna have to buy him new ones. Just so many fond memories and I hope to make more, just less destructive ones of course.

I finally finished cleaning up, and it took me all of thirty, thrity-five minutes to do so. The weird thing is that Paul was still in the shower. I was just about to come in when the door opened and he was standing in front of me, his whole body, face, arms, chest, abdomen, legs, all of it bright red, like he had gotten sunburn or something.

"Umm...what happened to you?" I asked as I looked at his body

He laughed. "Sorry, I like long showers"

"No. I mean you're red, like you had been scrubbing for new skin"

He laughed again. "It'll go back to normal in a minute, I always over do it in there. I like to be clean, I guess you could say that's part of my OCD."

"You have OCD?"

"Yeah, that's why I cringe every now and then when you try and change stuff in my house or put something where it doesn't belong. Or don't clean up the way that I would" he said laughing

"Well damn, sorry"

He walked over and hugged me, giving me a soft kiss on the head. "It's nothing baby" he let me go and glanced around the room. "Well, I see you cleaned up the place" he said turning back to face me.

I shifted my weight to one side of my leg and arched a brow while folding my arms across my chest. "Anything out of order?"

"Wellll...that vase doesn't go over there"

I laughed as I punched him softly in the chest. "You asshole"

* * *

"bye Johnny"

"Bye baby!"

I chuckled and waved at Johnny as he left the club, I've known him for years, great customer and huge spender and very flirtatious.

"Hey Marie, you working tomorrow?" Dave asked as he walked over

"Nah, Paul's taking me out"

Dave immediately scoffed at his name.

"I think someone's jealous" I said poking him in the chest

"I'm not" he said smacking my hand away "it's just he's taking you away from business, you bring in the most money and when you don't work that cuts into _**my**_ " he said pointing to his chest "pay check"

I snorted. "Lies. We all know that Lisa brings in the most money because she'll fuck and suck anything that moves for a dollar. And before I even met Paul I took off twice as many nights then and you didn't say a word. You're jelly"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!" He said pushing me gently

"Are too" I said gently kicking his shin

"Ouch!"

"You lie again" I said smirking

"Children, children, calm down" Frank said walking over to us.

"Sup boss"

"Not much. I couldn't help but over hear your little talk about taking off tomorrow, that and your little fight" he said smiling

"Yeah, Paul's taking me on a yacht and we're gonna go out and see the dolphins and sharks and stuff"

"Hope one bites you" Dave said softly

"I love you too Dave" I said kissing his cheek

"Hope it kills him" he said looking away

"Davey!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not Davey?" I said pouting

"I hate you" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"Seems like you two are serious, all I ever hear about is Paul this or Paul that" Frank said

"I can't wait for the day you hear Dave pushed Paul off a cliff" Dave said proudly as he smirked

I kicked him a little harder this time.

"OWWWW!" He said as he hopped over to a nearby chair and started to rub his leg.

Turning his attention away from Dave, Frank looked at me. "So" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Is it serious?"

I shrugged, I really didn't know because I don't know where Paul thinks we stand. One second his things are mine, then they're back to being his again. He wouldn't sleep with me at first, and I don't fully believe his story about him scrubbing himself red like that. He's taken showers before that were like 10 minutes and he didn't come out looking like a cherry.

"I mean, I don't think we're to the point of wanting to live with the other if that's what you mean. He's a nice guy and I love spending time with him."

"Do you love him?" Dave asked, his voice cracked a bit, and he had a look on his face as if he didn't wanna know the answer, a look of hurt.

"No. We're no where near that" I answered quickly, not knowing if I was telling the truth to myself or not. We had sex and I feel that we connected in the best way possible and my emotions have been running wild for him ever since.

"Good" I heard Dave mummer

"So, when do I get to meet the lucky guy?"

I smiled. Frank was practically my father, a weird one, but he was one to me none the less. Like I said before, I ran away from my family when I was 15, after a huge fight we had and Frank found me and raised me as his own. I owe a lot of what I am today because of Frank, not the stripper part but just being a strong and independent woman. He taught me how to be that better than anyone I know.

"You have" Dave said stepping in

Frank gave him a look of disarray "what do you mean I've met him before?"

"Big, tall, muscular blonde headed punk that used to come in here with his fancy suits and watches, the one we saw put something in Stephanie's hip strap that day"

"Ah him, the one you're jealous about"

"I am **not** jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that and soon enough you'll believe it too"

I laughed.

"So, when am I gonna meet him?"

"I'll talk to him and let you know when he's not free"

"He's not free tomorrow" Dave chimed in

"But they're going on a date, so he isn't free"

"Exactly." I said arching my brow at Dave

Dave waved his hand dismissively and walked away, while me and Frank stared at him.

"He's so in love with you" Frank said

"I know" I said as I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

I was walking towards the clinic door to get my birth control prescription refilled when I spotted Paul's Lamborghini parked in the front. I knew it was his because I could see the personalized PML letters on the hub cap. Before long, he walked out, I don't know why but I ducked behind another car to watch him. I don't know if I thought I was gonna find or see something that I didn't want to. He waved to someone and smiled as he got in his car and drove off. I stood up and watched his car drive away.

_Now what was he doing here?_ I thought

* * *

**Imma just go ahead and let y'all know that he is NOT cheating, so don't flip a lid lol.**

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	11. I'll never be good enough

**You guys do realize that if you want updates that you're still going to have to remind me, because after like the second day, I forget about the story completely.**

**Listen, just because I lashed out once doesn't me I'm going to every single time someone comments lol. It's okay to drop by and tell me to update, I'm not a mean person, I'm very nice I was just sick of being called rude things, they didn't hurt my feelings at all, I just thought it was very unnecessary and that's what set me off. So please don't be afraid to tell me :-)**

* * *

I sucked in my teeth as I watched Paul's car turn the corner, so many different things were rushing through my mind all at once, the main one being why was he here? I walked up to the building, opened the door and went straight to the front desk where I was greeted by Laura, the receptionist.

"Hello, Ms. McMahon, here to fill your prescription, yes?"

I smiled. "Yes, but um, I have a question"

"What's that sweetie?" She said leaning forward on the reception desk, entwining her hands.

"Do men come here a lot?"

"Yes, but only for testing or if, you know, they're girlfriend or wife or whatever they have is pregnant and they're here for the check ups. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"No, it's just I saw a guy leaving here and I was just wondering because every time I come here all I see is women" I said smiling.

"Oh, you saw that sexy hunk of human flesh as well" she said smiling, with a toss of her hair. "Yeah, he's quite the charmer"

"Oh, is he now?" I said, playing it cool, not wanting to come off sounding like a jealous girlfriend even though I was burning on the inside about the thought of Paul even flirting with another woman. "Did he put the moves on you?" I asked nicely, but sternly.

"Oh no" she said throwing a hand up. "He was a perfect gentleman. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to put the moves on him" she said as she laughed,

I let out a small chuckle, playing along, all the while I was cursing this bitch out in my head. But then I had to think, I couldn't get mad at her because one, he is the hottest man roaming this earth, and two, well it's not like she knows about us so I really couldn't stay mad for long. And three, she's not even his type, she needs to sit her ass down somewhere.

"So," I said leaning forward on the desk "who's the lucky girl, with the bun in the oven? That's gotta be why he's here right?"

She shook her head and leaned in closer, "I'm not supposed to give out patient information, but I trust you" she said, her voice getting lower, barely above a whisper. "He was here to get **_tested_**"

My heart dropped, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run outside and hop in my car and chase him down and kill him. After everything we've been through he still doesn't trust me!? This hurts me to my core, I can't believe this.

I quickly straighten up my face, I had to keep calm and not cause any suspicions. "So," I said again "what did he get _tested_ for?"

She leaned forward again "everything in the book, you name it, he got tested for it. AIDS, HIV, HPV, Herpes, Gonorrhea, Syphilis, Chlamydia, and honey the list just goes on. Like I said before, you name it and he was in that back room getting tested for it. Whoever he slept with, he must have really not trusted her ass" Laura said leaning back, clapping her hands as she laughed silently looking like moronic seal.

I balled my fist up tightly In my trench coat, if I wasn't afraid of going to jail, I'd knocked down and tear up everything in this place right now.

"So" I said again, getting a little annoyed "did he find what he was looking for? Was she positive for anything?"

Laura stopped laughing and caught her breath, "honey" she said laying her hand down on the desk. "After all the testing, I think he found what he was looking for, you won't believe what the results were..."

* * *

I left the clinic in a fury, I was pissed and hurt all at the same time, I was just about to open the door to my car when Laura called out to me.

"Stephanie! Honey you forgot your prescription!" She said waving it in the air

"Keep it" I yelled back "I won't be needing it anymore!" I said before getting in my car and driving off.

I sped across town, trying to get to Paul's house, it's amazing that not one cop saw me, I surely would have been taken to jail at the rate I was going. I finally pulled up to his house and got out. I wanted to just barge in there and scream and throw a tantrum, punch him in the face, kick him in the balls, spit on him and leave. But I knew I couldn't do that, I had to keep face and play it cool, then throw his off guard and start asking questions before I made my exit.

My heels clicked against the cement as I walked up towards the steps, I got to them and stepped up to the doorway. I rung the doorbell and waited patiently, surprisingly, seeing as I didn't have any more patience left to give.

He opened the door with a huge smile plastered on his face, as if he hadn't committed the ultimate crime earlier today. "Hey baby" he said pulling me in for a hug, planting a kiss to my head. "I've been trying to call you all day, I've missed you" he said taking a step back to look at me. "You look good" he said licking his lips real sexy like.

I said nothing as I looked around. "Thanks" I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Come on in" he said, using his head to motion towards the inside.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here"

He crinkled his brows in confusion. "Is there something wrong baby girl?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me" I said titling my head to the side, much attitude appearing in my voice.

"Baby" he said reaching out to touch my arm, but I pulled it back. "Is everything okay with us?"

I shrugged again, "jeez, I don't know Paul. I thought we were fine until you went and pulled some old sneaky bullshit"

He gave me another look of confusion. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"The fuck you don't!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. "I fucking saw you Paul! I saw you leaving the clinic and I know exactly what you were there for! How could you!" I said, my voice choking up as a few tears fell. "I thought you said you trusted me! But there you were, going to get tested right behind my back after I specifically told you that I didn't have shit!"

"Babe, babe, listen to me" he said lifting up his hands "I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry and I was wrong. I know I should have trusted you, and I'm..."

"**No**!" I said cutting him off "I don't want your apology, all I ever wanted was for you to trust me and you didn't. You lied to me Paul, the one person I thought I could believe in the most. You have no idea how much you've hurt me"

"Baby..."

"Baby my ass" I said cutting him off again before I turned around to walk off. My heels clicked viciously against the cement, I was almost to my car until I felt my body jerk back. I stopped in tracks and turned around to see Paul with his hand around my arm.

"Stephanie, I don't want to lose you, just please hear me out" his beautiful hazel brown eyes were filled with water, tears on the verge waiting to drop.

I snatched away "let go of me" I said as I backed up.

"Stephanie, please"

"So," I said rolling my eyes, folding my arms across my chest as I shifted all my weight to one side. "What were the results?"

He looked even more confused now then he did earlier. "What do you mean? I'm clean, you were fine"

"Oh _really_? Huh?" I said with attitude and sarcasm at the same time as I titled my head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Stephanie, is there something I should know?"

"Hmm, well." I said continuing on. "That shocked me"

"What are you saying?" His voice deepening, his body tensing up, his suspicion becoming aroused. I guess this idiot still thinks I have something, can he not tell sarcasm when he hears it!?

Rolling my eyes, I Ignored his question about that, and instead in a sarcastic tone I said "I'm _**saying**_" mocking him,"that I'm done with you and I hope you can find another girl that's willing to do all and everything you ask her to do, because I see now that I'm obviously not that girl for you" I said before turning around to walk the short distance to my car, I opened the door and sat down.

"Stephanie, **please**! **Please** don't do this! Don't end us over my stupid mistake" he said as he caught the door right in time before I could close it.

"Funny, you weren't thinking this way before you decided to betray my trust" I said grabbing the door, forcing him to let go before his fingers were crushed.

"Baby **_please_** don't do this" he said as he banged on my window "I'm so sorry"

I gave him the finger as I turned on my car and drove off. I got home and took off my clothes, I crawled into my bed just like I did the night he rejected me, I laid down and curled up and I cried myself to sleep. Once agin wondering why I wasn't good enough for the man I loved so much.

* * *

**Since it's on my mind, imma try and update **_Trophy Wife_** tonight. Btw, for some reason I've been thinking about going outside the box a bit. I was thinking of writing a one shot love scene between Steph and a WWE diva but I couldn't think of who. I narrowed it down to either Lana or Trish Stratus, which one?**

**Leave reviews :-)**


	12. Is it worth the fight?

**See, told you guys I'd come through, you only had to wait 21 more hours lol.**

**To user Dldb:** In the story, on the last chapter, when Paul said "what are you saying?" He was basically asking her did she have something he didn't know about it since she was acting weird saying things like "oh really?" when he told her the results were negative. Stephanie ignored that question and instead in a mocking/sarcastic tone said "_I'm saying._.." Blah blah blah you know the rest lol. Sorry that I didn't make that clear enough, I went back and edited it :-)

* * *

Paul:

**_Please talk to me baby, I'm so sorry. I was just being selfish and I should have trusted you. I never meant to hurt you, please answer my calls, please! I miss you and I love you, I need you Stephanie, please just talk to me, please! :,(_**

I sighed as I tossed my phone to the other side of the bed, that was the 20th text, to be exact, that I have gotten from Paul since last night and I have 38 missed calls. Part of me admires him trying so hard and the other half just wishes he would give up. He hurt me, **bad**, and I honestly don't think there's any coming back from that.

I got out of bed and went to take my shower, after my shower I went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I was just about to devour my last piece of pancake with a piece of bacon on top when my phone started to ring.

"Paul, I swear to god if that's you" I said to myself as I walked over and picked up the phone. I looked at the caller idea and was relieved to see that it wasn't Paul, but it wasn't someone I felt like talking to either.

I sighed deeply before answering. "Hello, _Dave_"

"Steph, how ya doing?"

"Fine" I lied

"You coming in today or do I need to call Tasha in to replace you"

Part of me wanted to go to work, I felt like I needed to get my mind off of things and I needed that male attention because I obviously wasn't getting the desired affect I wanted from my boyfriend. But the other half of me was disgusted with men, and their selfish ways. I don't know, it was fifty fifty. I wanted the attention but if I went I'd be disgusted, how can I win? I decided to do what was best for me.

"Call Tasha, I'm not coming in today" I needed to clear my mind and get some rest, so I could think straight. It's been a hectic last 24 hours for me.

"Okay, I will."

"Alright" I said as I was about to hang up

"Hey, Steph"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dave thanks"

"I know it's not much and I'm not your favorite guy and you hate me, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me"

I smiled. "I don't hate you dave, I just don't particularly like you all the time"

We both laughed, and even though it started off weird, me and Dave actually ended up on the phone for a few hours just talking about life and everything else that popped up. He wasn't so bad after all, I guess his wannabe bad boy image was for the club, he's actually a really down to earth person. I've known Dave for years and he's never opened up to me like this, I guess because I never gave him the chance. I always blew him off, but that was only because he pissed me off half the time.

"I'm gonna let you go Steph, I don't wanna hold ya"

"You're not holding me"

"What if lover boy comes over?"

I was silent, I didn't wanna talk about Paul or hear anything about him. All thoughts of him had been void until now.

"Steph?"

"Yeah"

"You alright? You got kinda quiet on me there. Did I hit a nerve or something? If so, then I apologize."

"It's okay, really, it is."

"Well, um, I'm gonna let you go"

"Okay, it was very nice talking to you Dave"

"Maybe we can do it some other time"

"_Maybe_ we can, I really enjoyed you"

He chuckled a bit. "If only it was in other ways"

I laughed.

"Bye Steph"

"Bye Dave" I hung up the phone and went to my room, I guess today was as good as any to get my workout on. I was going to Paul's gym, I'm a paying customer and I'm not gonna let my money go to waste just because he's a jerk.

* * *

I have to admit, during the ride over to the gym, I finally started to see things from Paul's perspective. I mean, he's right, if I would have asked him to do the same thing and he denied I would have went crazy. And I am a stripper, it's his fault for dating one but nonetheless, I am one and I could see why he would have his concerns. I decided I was going to let bygones be bygones and we could just act like this whole thing never happened or perhaps discuss it another day.

It was final, I made my decision, I was going to be the bigger person and make up with Paul. Poor guy deserves it after everything, but I also deserve an apology as well after everything he's put me through. All the heart ache and thinking I wasn't good enough, our make up sex better blow my fucking mind.

I got out the car and walked into the building, usually I would be greeted by Tim, but he told me he was going on a trip with a few friends for a week. So Instead, there was this jet black haired chick at the desk, she wore glasses that fit her face perfectly, she had on short black shorts with a red top that had a v-cut that was a way too revealing for my taste, and that's coming from me, a stripper. She had a lollipop in her mouth and her legs were propped up on the desk, she flicked her foot back and forth as she flipped through a magazine. My guess, she couldn't have been older than 19 but the bitch better stay away from my man.

"Hi" I said nicely

"Hello" she said not looking up from her magazine, "you can just check in over there on that little form" she said pointing towards it while still reading

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" she said as she continued to read.

I checked in and started my work out, during my workout I couldn't help but wonder where Paul was. He usually stayed out in the open, either helping people or getting a workout in himself. I finished my curls and walked back over to the reception desk.

"Um, hi, it's me again" I said nicely

She lowered down the magazine and smiled, I didn't expect it to be honest, I thought she'd give me attitude for interrupting.

"Yes?" She asked politely

"I'm looking for Paul, Paul Levesque"

She smirked. "Isn't everybody" she said sarcastically

"Excuse me?" I replied, in the nicest way possible.

"Get in line" she said shaking her head "you're not the only one. But I have to admit, you're the prettiest of them all"

I smiled. "Thanks...I guess...what do you mean of them **_all_**?"

"Tons of women each day come in here wanting a piece, but he turns them down in the nicest way possible, I guess that girlfriend of his really has him hooked. He talks about her all day long, in my opinion, she's a lucky girl"

I smiled. "Thank you and I know"

"I'm sorry?" She said tilting her head

"Is he in his office?"

"_Yes_" she said suspiciously

"Okay" I said with a smile before walking towards the back

"Excuse me, excuse me" she said catching up to me

"Yes?"

"You can't go back there"

"And why not?"

"Because you're not staff and I'm not trying to get fired over some school girl crush"

I laughed, "oh you poor thing" I said brushing my hand through her black locks. "There's no school girl crush here, I'm his girlfriend"

She folded her arms and shifted her weight to one side. "I hope you don't think I'm an idiot, I've heard that one before, but I got off because I was new."

I shook my head and smirked. I pulled out my phone and went to my picture gallery and handed my phone to her. "Here ya go"

She looked at the pictures and then looked back at me. "This doesn't prove anything" she said handing the phone back to me. "What if you're an ex girlfriend trying to weasel her way back into his heart?"

Okay, now she was annoying me. "Look, _Karly_" I said looking at her name tag and back at her "are you his personal body guard or some shit? Or do _you_ have a crush on him? I'm his girlfriend, we've been dating for a while, my name is Stephanie, maybe you've heard of me since he talks about me so much."

Her eyes went wide.

"My point exactly, now if you'll excuse me before I really get pissed off" I said gently pushing past her.

"Wait! You still can't!" She said walking up behind me

"Be gone little girl" I said as I rolled my eyes and opened the door to Paul's office. "Paul would you please get your empl..." I stopped as my eyes went wide. Paul was sitting on the edge of his desk with a smirk on his face, and his hands firmly planted on each side of a woman's hips. The long, slim and sexy legs that went on for days belonged to a blonde with green eyes wearing a pinstriped mini skirt suit that hugged her body tight. Her hand was tightly wrapped around Paul's tie. Both of their eyes were wide with shock and his mouth wide open.

"Steph" Paul said as he quickly let go of the unknown blonde, "it's **not** what you think" he said shaking his head slowly.

"I tried to stop her" Karly said "but she kept saying something about being your girlfriend...is this your girlfriend?"

"Not anymore" I said as I stared Paul in the eyes and turned to walk away.

"Baby no!" He said as he jumped off the desk and took off after me. I was fuming, I can't believe I was about to take this bastard back and he was cheating on me. I was halfway to my car when I felt that same familiar jerk I did the other night. "Baby, please listen to me, I **swear to god** that's **not** what you think, I swear! Stephanie.."

"Save it" I said holding up my hand. "Here I am, trying to be the bigger person, about to take you back and let bygones be bygones and your ass is cheating one me. I guess she agreed to the test huh?" I said sarcastically as I turned around only to be jerked back again.

"Just listen to me!"

"WHY!?" I roared. "What could you possibly have to say to me Paul?"

"Stephanie, I am not cheating on you, what was going on in there isn't what you think it is. I **swear**."

"So you think I'm stupid?"

"No, there's just nothing going on between me and her"

"**_Yet_**" I said bitterly "you must have just started this today, sorry for interrupting"

He covered his face with hand before letting it down and looking at me. "Would you just you listen for ONE **fucking** second!? You **never** listen to me! Ever!"

"And I don't plan on having to anymore, fuck you Paul, don't speak to me, call me, text me and don't come by my house" I said as I turned and walked away. I opened my car and looked at him. "And I **mean** it"

"You just don't care do you?" He said softly, I hadn't even realized that he reached the car.

I took a minute and looked up at him, his soft glaze meeting my fiery one, I thought about all the things we've been through, and how it should make us strong but it hasn't, things have only gotten worse. But if you really love someone, shouldn't you fight for them...shouldn't I fight for Paul?

"Not anymore" I replied. As I closed my door and started the engine, I looked at him once more and sped off.

I got home and kicked off my shoes, I laid on my bed and started to think. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"hello?" The other voice answered

"hey Dave, you got a minute?"

* * *

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	13. A simple misunderstanding

**Mmmhmm, didn't expect me to update so fast did ya? Have faith guys, have faith lmao. *gives you the side eye***

* * *

"Thanks Dave"

"Anytime Steph, and are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, that new superhero movie Guardians of the galaxy just came out, would you like to go see it with me?"

"I never pegged you as a superhero fan"

"I'm not, but you are, and who wants to see a movie alone?"

He chuckled. "True. Well, I'm pretty busy all week. So how about Saturday?"

"Deal"

"Alright, Steph, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, bye" I said as I hung up the phone and put it back on the holder.

_Me and Dave going out, who woulda thought?_ I thought to myself as I got up to take a shower.

* * *

I walked into the gym with my head held high, I didn't care if I bumped into Paul or his trick, I was gonna get my workout on and then leave.

"Hey Tim" I greeted the young boy with a smile on my face, I was confused to get an opposite reaction.

"What the hell?" Tim said, throwing his arms up in the air as he got up and walked around the receptionist desk to face me. "I'm gone for one damn week and you two already hate one another, what's it gonna take to keep you two together?"

I chuckled.

"I'm not laughing" Tim said seriously

My face straightened up quickly. "I'm sorry, and I don't hate your uncle, but he's not my favorite person at the moment. Listen, we're going through some stuff that you're just too young to understand and.."

"He didn't sleep with that girl"

"What?"

"He's not banging that chick you walked in on him with, _trust_ me, I **know**"

"How?"

"I know everything else don't I?"

I nodded "true"

"And besides, I'm like my uncles best friend, he tells me _everything_ as if Im his age"

"Well you are very mature for your age"

"And I'm cool to hang out with"

"Yes, yes you are" I said smiling

"So what's up?"

"Not much, just.."

"No, I mean whats going on with you two and you know that's what I meant from the start"

I shook my head and grinned "damn, you are a smart cookie"

"Just like my uncle, I consider you a friend, I can read the both of you like a book because you're so alike, you're both horrible at hiding your emotions, you better than him of course, but still, it's evident."

I sighed. "Like I said, we're having problems you can't.."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Stephanie, I know when something's up. I know that you think uncle Paul is cheating on you, which is wrong because he's crazy in love with you, you're the only one I've ever seen him act like this with. So that much I know, what I don't know is what has led up to all this. It doesn't take a genius to spot that you two were having problems before this whole you and Karly, who is hot by the way, barged in Paul's office. There's more to the story, you and I both know that, all I wanna do is help"

I sighed. "I know Tim, I know, but honestly, it's none of your business and you should stay out of it"

"None of my business!? I practically know every damn thing there is to know about you two"

"Maybe him but not me, you don't kn.."

"That you're a stripper"

"What?"

"No offense, Steph, but that was pretty damn obvious from the start, that and the fact that those boys came in teasing you that day that Paul had to rough them up...and the fact that I've _**seen**_ you. I mean, I didn't go there for reasons that others do. It was dare, I lost a bet and had to run inside any strip club in the city and stay in there for as long as I could until I got threw out by someone who finally realized that I was under age. I've seen you're line of work, and trust me I'm not judging you at all. But if my uncle didn't love you he wouldn't be with you, he wouldn't deal with you, hell he wouldn't give you the time of day. But there's something about you that draws you to him and it's your heart. I can look past what you do because of who you are, and my uncle can too, so this cheating on you is nonsense."

I said nothing as I went around him and signed in my name. "I won't be staying long" I said as I started to walk off.

"Steph I'm sorry" he said grabbing my arm "if I've hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry and If I've crossed the line I sincerely apologize. I consider you a friend and I would never want to hurt you, please forgive me Steph, please"

I couldn't help but smile. "You're so much like him"

He smiled. "He's practically my father, you know, since my actual one is an asshole. But at least he sends me money" that put a huge smile on his face. "He paid for the trip I went on while all this chaos was going on"

I chuckled. "You're waisting my workout time"

"You know I can change that"

"You're uncle wouldn't like that"

"My uncle wouldn't care, and you know he wouldn't when it comes to you"

I smiled and patted him on the back "see ya in an hour" I said as I walked off and began my workouts. I was on my last set of curls when I saw Paul walking out of his office with the same blonde that was in there yesterday. His hand was on her lower back for a brief second before he pulled it away. She smiled at him and they started talking about something, Tim joined the conversation not long after.

Part of me wanted to walk over and beat the hell out of him and her, but I'm not one to cause a scene. But the other half of me reminded me what I came in here for and that Paul was nothing but a piece of trash that didn't deserve my love. I continued doing my curls but I never took my eyes off of them. Their body language didn't speak of an affair, they didn't touch a lot and only smiled or chuckled when Tim said something. Which again was weird because I expected him to tell Paul about me already but I guess he was accepting my wishes and staying out of our business.

I pumped the curl bar viscously as my jealousy got the better of me, that bitch had her hand resting on Paul's shoulder which slowly slid down to his chest. The big and strong beautiful chest that I used to sleep on was bulging through his white tank top. Which led my eyes to glaze upon his muscular arms, and down to his muscular legs. It wasn't until I looked back up that our eyes met.

I scoffed at getting caught and turned around and faced the other direction, it didn't take long for Paul to make his way over here to me.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Paul asked

I turned around and looked at him, "What do you think I am doing? I'm getting in a workout" I said eyeing the blonde woman up and down that was next to him "I guess you just finished one in the back"

"Stephanie this is pen.."

I held up my hand. "You don't owe me an explanation"

Paul sighed. "Yes I do, this is Penny Karlton, she's my.."

"Whore" I said finishing his sentence "nice to meet ya" I said waving before turning around.

"Excuse me" she said

"Let me handle this" Paul said holding up his hand. "Steph, please don't do this, I run a business here"

I dropped the curl bar. "Fine" I said shrugging "I only had ten minutes left anyway, I'll just leave" I said as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"**No**, you're not going anywhere but to my office where I can explain this mess, come on penny, you too"

"Only if she doesn't act like a total bitch" she said with her arms folded

"I'll show you a _bitch_, **bitch**" I said with bitterness

"Please!" Paul said raising his voice "can we please go into my office?"

"Fine" me and penny said in unison.

_Don't say what I say bitch_. I thought to myself.

"Okay, you got two minutes" I said the moment he shut the door to his office

"This is Penny as I said before and she's one of my _very_ important business associates."

"And I can see why" I said sarcastically

"Anyway" Paul continued "besides business penny does acting on the side and she's been offered a very immense part in a huge new drama series called.."

"When sluts attack" I said as I burst out laughing, it ended quickly when I saw the seriousness on Paul's face. "Sorry, continue"

He shot me another fiery glare and then continued, I saw Penny roll her eyes out the corner of my eye. "Anyway, she's been casted as...well.."

"A seductive lawyer who always gets what she wants." Penny finished

"Hmm, you play the role quiet well in real life as well" I mocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that's why I was all over Paul, he was helping me, he was playing the part of a judge I was trying to seduce in order to win my case. He told me I was being too soft and it wasn't working, so I.."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked as I cut in "do you think for one minute I believe this shit? I mean you might be an actress but you're not good. I expected better"

She sighed, she walked over to Paul's desk and held up a thick stack of papers stapled together. "See this?" She said waving it in the air "it's the script, Paul was acting as Judge Ryer for me. Here" she said walking over and handing it to me "take it, you'll find that on page 18, line 52 that Jessica, the character I'm playing, has her hand firmly planted on Judge Ryer's tie as she's leaning in to whisper something in his ear so she can seduce him. Might I add, the part in which you walked in on."

"I have failed to see the part where Paul's hands come into play"

"My god woman, that's because he was acting too. I'm sure the real Judge Ryer would do the same. Maybe even more."

"Now do you believe me? There's nothing going on between me and Penny other than business, and I consider her a friend, nothing more."

I looked down, I didn't wanna admit defeat but I had to for the best of my relationship.

I looked up at Paul "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

He smiled and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Of course I do, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Aww, where's the camera when you need it?" Penny said sarcastically

"Look, bitch.."

"Woah, woah, woah" Paul said cutting me off "we don't need a fight here you guys"

"Ugh, whatever" Penny said walking towards the door. "Just next time let the people in your love life know what's going on before they decide to burst into your office" she said as she walked out.

"Well, aren't you glad that's over?" I said nicely

Paul turned around and looked at me. "Yes, and I forgive you and I love you but I have to admit I'm a little pissed off at you"

I put my head down and then back up. "I know, and I'm sorry, but you put me through some things too and I am equally right to be pissed as well, I mean, that's why all of this happened in the first place."

"Babe," he said walking over to me. "I am so sorry, I never ever meant to hurt you. I was being a selfish prick and I should have trusted you"

"I mean, I understand where you're coming from, me being a stripper and all, I know that you had to have your concerns, but I saw no reason why you couldn't trust me."

"I know, but I was only looking out for myself, you said yourself that I had a right to be concerned so can you really blame me?"

"No, I can't. It's just that it hurt so bad, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I promise to never hurt you again, okay?"

"Don't promise, those always get broken. Just give me your word that whenever you have a concern about something, that you'll talk to me about it first"

"You have my word"

I smiled. "So, wanna help me get my workout on?"

He smiled. "Sure thing babe" he placed his arm around my waist as we walked towards the front of the gym.

Tim looked up and sighed, "about damn time, I thought I was going to have to call in a professional for you two"

We looked at one another and laughed, ah, what would we do without our Tim?

* * *

**Leave Reviews :-) #HaveFaith lol.**


	14. Not what I expected

***MUST READ!* Hey guys, I know I've been late with updating but, I'm in college now and with me now starting college I won't have the time I used to, to update. And I'm just telling you now if it ever comes down to it, college will ALWAYS come before a update. I'm not gonna fail because Steph and HHH can't solve their numerous problems in my stories lol. So If I'm late, just wait and be patient, I have more important things to handle in my life now. But I promise, I won't forget to write for you guys. :-)**

* * *

"Mmm" I moaned as Paul deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I tugged on his bottom lip a bit before finally pulling away.

"Come here" he said smiling as he tried to grab me again

I gently pushed him off "I have to go and you know I do" I said smiling

"But that's not fair" he said pouting, folding his arms across his massive chest. "We have a lot of making up to do" he said in child like tone.

I laughed. "My god Paul, if last night didn't make up for all the lost time, then I don't know what will. It's amazing that I can even move right now" I said winking at him.

He shook his head, "damn it" he said pounding his fist on the bed "I knew I should have went harder, if I did, then you wouldn't be able to move and I'd have you trapped here. Fuck!"

I burst out laughing. "Come here, you," I said placing my hand on his cheek softly as I gave him yet another lingering kiss. "I'll come back tonight"

"You prom-is?" He said in a three year old tone.

I laughed again "yes, my little child, I prom-is" I said kissing his cheek before getting up and heading towards the shower.

* * *

I laughed as I took the money. "Thanks, Tom, you're always a real treat"

"No" he said shaking his head "you are" he said as his eyes roamed my body once more before he licked his lips.

I laughed, "oh, stop it you" I said patting his shoulder softly

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" he grunted loudly "if only I could have the whole thing, full force"

I blushed and shook my head again "I'll see you around Tom" I said before walking off, putting a few extra sways in my step to tease him a bit.

"Hey, Steph" Frank said as he walked up to me

"Hey, Frank" I said smiling

"How ya been?"

"Great"

"Good, it's great to have ya back" he said smiling

I smiled. "In a weird way, it's good to be back" I glanced around for a moment and looked back at Frank.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh, it's nothing" I said shrugging "I just haven't seen Dave all day, it's not like him not to come up to me and bug the hell out of me every twenty seconds"

"Oh, about that" he said rubbing the back of his head

I grabbed his shoulders "what's wrong? Has something happened to Dave? Is he okay?" The questions just came pouring out. Yes, there are times when I can't stand the guy but I do care for him.

"Woah, woah, woah" Frank said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Dave's fine, just taking some time off from work that's all"

"That's not like him"

"Yeah, well he decided to, I guess so he wouldn't have to face you"

"What do you mean?"

"He took you blowing him off the other day pretty hard."

That's when it clicked, I was supposed to go out with Dave Saturday to see a movie. "Oh, no" I said softly

"Yeah, he took it pretty hard, I think he felt used"

"Used? Used how?"

"Well, he only told me bits and pieces but I put it all together and came to the conclusion that you and Paul were having problems, as usual, and Dave was a shoulder to cry on until _said problems_ got resolved, once they did you threw him away and now he feels like trash"

"Excuse me" I said putting my hands on my hips "but that was not the case at all"

"Stephanie,"

"No, honestly, that's not how it was. It's just Paul and I got so wrapped up in making up that I honestly forgot. I wasn't trying to blow him off or make him feel the way that he does"

"Well maybe you should talk to him"

"I will"

"Alright" Frank said patting my shoulder, I sighed heavily as I watched him walk off.

* * *

"Hey Dave, it's Steph again, call me when you get a chance" I said before ending the call. I had called him at least five times and each one went straight to voicemail.

"Hey babe" Paul said as he walked into his office and gave me a kiss. I was sitting in his chair with my legs propped up on the desk.

"Hi" I said softly "Timothy let me in"

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I was expecting you tonight." He said winking at me as he sat on the edge of his desk.

I smiled. "I can always leave"

"Nooooo!" He said hoping off the desk and getting on his knees "_staaaay_" he begged as he entwined his fingers.

I began laughing. "Okay, just for you" I said as I bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"If anyone asks, that never happened" he said looking around the office before standing up.

I shook my head "you're so silly"

"And that's why you love me"

"Exactly"

* * *

I was in the middle of my workout when I saw Paul walk out of his office with Penny, this was the third time this week she'd been here, Even though I knew nothing was going on between them, I still didn't like that she chose him as her little study buddy for her part. There are plenty other guys on this earth to chose from and she just had to pick mine. And I found it annoying how she was always staring at me while I worked out, just because my body wasn't like hers doesn't mean I couldn't get it that way or better. Paul waved and blew me a kiss before walking out the door, he was on his way to a very important business meeting, he said he'd be home by dinner.

Penny looked over at me and smiled, I rolled my eyes and went back to my workout. She slowly walked over towards me, not nervously but with a lot of confidence, with her head held high as if she had something to tell me.

"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to me" she said in her thick French accent.

"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to find another person to practice your little role with" I said sarcastically but seriously. I rolled my eyes yet again and walked over to reception desk. "Hey Tim, grab me a bottle of water will ya, add it to my tab please"

"Sure thing Steph" he said as he got up and headed over to the massive refrigerator.

"What is it going to take, to convince you that I don't want your man? I mean Paul is nice and very good looking but he's isn't _all_ that you know"

"So you're saying my man isn't good enough for you?" I said snapping my head around fast

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I said arching a brow as I folded my arms across my chest.

"One minute you're mad at me because you think I want him, and now you're mad because I don't" she said as she continued to laugh and shake her head.

"Whatever" I said turning around

"Here's your water, I got you strawberry" he said smiling

"Thanks Tim, you're the best"

"No problem" he said smiling before sitting back down

"Steph"

"What?" I said turning around to face her

"We need to talk"

"I don't have anything to say to you"

"Well, I have plenty to say to you and neither one of us is leaving until I say it. I'm sick of you treating me the way that you do"

"Deal with it" I said taking a swig of the cool liquid before twisting the cap back on. I started to walk off when she grabbed my arm. "Let go of me"

"I'm serious, we need to talk, **now**"

"You could always use Paul's office, I have an extra set of keys" Tim said holding them up. I shot him a look that could kill and he immediately went silent.

"Great, hand them to me" Penny said as she grabbed them before he could say a word. "Shall we?" She said to me as she walked towards the office.

"Remember what I said earlier about you being the best, Tim?"

"Yes"

"I take that back" I said as I stormed off towards the office.

"Okay, what do you want?" I said as I entered the office and closed the door. Penny was sitting on the edge of the desk with her legs crossed at the ankles showing those beautiful long toned legs and both arms stretched out across the mahogany wooden desk.

"For you to respect me"

"How can you expect me to do that when you're constantly showing up here, wearing these little skimpy outfits, parading around my man 24/7 I mean come on"

She put her head down and shook it softly. "See" she said lifting it and pointing towards me "that's exactly what I'm talking about right there, you're always assuming something. You're very insecure Stephanie"

"Excusez-moi!" (excuse me) I said in French as I placed my hands on my hips, getting very defensive. "But I'll have you know that I am not insecure"

"Eh bien, nous le savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge" (Well, we both know that is a lie) "and you're proving it right now"

"How so!?" I said raising my voice "expliquer, (explain) since you seem to know every damn thing, _Ms. Penny!_ And I'll have you know, that is **not** a lie, I have nothing to be insecure about, nothing"

"Well if you don't, then why are you always on my case and questioning your man?"

"Because I don't trust you" I said sucking in my teeth

"But I've given you no reason not to"

I scoffed as I shook my head. "You've given me every reason not to!"

"Name one"

"Damn you're dumb, well here, let me say it to you in French since you don't understand English" I said walking closer to her "Je ne veux pas vous autour de mon homme, car on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Vous n'avez pas besoin de contact physique avec lui pour moi de le prouver. Je suis une femme, je sais comment les femmes sont." (I do not want you around my man because you cannot be trusted. You don't have to have physical contact with him for me to prove that.) I'm a woman Penny, I know how women are." I said pointing to myself.

"Well obviously you don't, just admit it Stephanie, you're jealous, dare say intimidated by me"

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me, my good looks, my ravishing hot body that any women would kill for. You obviously feel threatened by that and that's why you're always on the look out. You know Paul could have any woman he wanted and he chose you, so you feel the need to keep up with the likes of me and..."

"Listen bitch" I said putting my hand in her face before taking it down "let me stop you right there because you're wrong, **dead** wrong because I don't feel threatened or intimated by a _damn_ thing"

"Well if you're not intimidated and you're positive he's so in love with you, which he is, then you have nothing to worry about. Strong women can handle another woman being around their man, they can turn the other cheek knowing that he's coming home with them, yes, a smart woman keeps a look out but she doesn't make it as obvious as you"

I had to give it to her, that is very true.

"Look at you" she said grabbing my hand and walking me over to the mirror. She placed me directly in front of it and backed away. "Why would a woman like you have anything to worry about Stephanie? You're smart, beautiful and sexy, as far as I'm concerned, you have no competition. Zero, zilch, nada"

_True_. I thought to myself as I stared in mirror at myself, looking at my long beautiful brown locks, my sparkling grey eyes, my six pack abs, my tone legs. Damn, the bitch was right, I am fine, but of course I already knew that.

"See, even you know you have nothing to worry about"

"Then why Paul?" I said turning around

"Why not?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Ugh" I scoffed "you're a piece of work" I said before turning back around

She rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Listen," she said walking up behind me, as I stared into the mirror. "If I wanted Paul, I think we both know I could damn well have him. Just. Like. That" she said snapping her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and exhaled deeply.

"And besides," she said as she got even closer behind me "I don't want Paul" she said wrapping her arms around my waist, "I want **_you_**" she said in low seductive tone.

My eyes widen and I immediately jumped out of her embrace. "What the hell!?" I said running to the other side of the room.

"You're surprised?" She said smirking

"Please tell me you're playing"

"Oh come on, Stephanie, I know you saw the signs I was giving you"

"Such as?"

"mon dieu" (my god)" she said scoffing "you dumb Americans, you people never pay attention, I was obviously always flirting with you Stephanie"

"How?"

"Always touching you lightly, giving you long hard stares, smiling at you even when you insulted me. Always watching you work out, and when you would turn around and see me, I never stopped staring. Come on Steph, we both know the list goes on"

I was quiet as I started to realize everything she was saying was true, but I never payed any attention to that because I always thought the bitch was after my man, not me!

"Wow" I said softly "just wow"

"I want you and I'm going to have you" she said taking a step closer

"Get the hell away from me bitch" I said hoping on the desk "I'll use this damn pepper spray on my waist" I said grabbing the little bottle hanging on my side.

She smiled "you never know, you just might like the other side" she said as she took another step.

"Listen, I like dick! **D-I-C-K**!, okay? Not.."

"P*ssy?" She said in her thick accent with a smile

"You just make it so nasty" I said shaking my head with a snarl on my face.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Hey, I forgot my...what the hell?" Paul said as he walked into his office "why are you on my desk like Tarzan, Stephanie?"

"Ask your little friend" I said pointing towards her, refusing to get down.

She took another step towards me and that was all I needed before I jumped down and rushed over to Paul. Penny laughed as she watched.

"Um, what's going on here?" Paul said looking down at me

"Oh nothing" Penny said as she started walking towards the door. "Goodbye Paul, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright"

She walked past us and then stopped and looked at me "and hopefully I'll see you too" she said smiling before she walked out laughing.

"I'm confused" Paul said as he crinkled his brows.

"Me too" I said staring at the door.

* * *

**Leave Reviews :-)**


End file.
